SUSH combo: High on Fluff
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: Collection of SasuSaku oneshots! Story 13: It was the First Fall of Snow when they met the first fall of snow when they confessed, the first fall of snow when they were separated. And again, it was the first fall of snow when they were reunited.
1. Snow: Innocence and Purity

**SUSH combo: High on Fluff**

**_Snow: Innocence and Purity

* * *

_**

_Smack!_

A snowball, soft yet hard when you get hit, depending on the launcher; some would laugh and enjoy fighting back with the same weapon, while others would get irritated and would give death glares, Sakura is part of the "some" side, as for her target, Uchiha Sasuke, he's on the "others".

"I got you! I can't believe it!" Sakura jumped, yelling triumphantly. "I hit the great Uchiha Sasuke! Woohoo!" she kept repeating it over and over again in a sing-song voice, creating her own silly dance at the process. Sasuke grunted and brushed off the snow, then adjusted his navy blue scarf around his neck and pocketed his hands in his black pants. He turned to the grinning girl beside him and sighed. "I'll leave you…" he muttered, walking off.

It took Sakura a good one minute to figure that out before she yelled at Sasuke and ran after him. Besides wearing her complete Konoha High School uniform, she also had on a red jacket over it and had her hair down instead of a half-pony. There was a lilac-colored scarf around her neck to keep her warm as well, while Sasuke, who also wore their school's uniform, had on a light grey jacket.

"Sore loser…" she hissed when she caught up to him. Sasuke only ignored her and continued walking a bit faster. "Sasuke-kun…" she whined and he halted, a vein popping at the side of his head; _"No, I will not turn, I will not look at her, I will not fall for-"_ he just faced her and saw her eyes all watery and lips pouting and quivering. _"Shit!"_

"Please..?"

He shut his eyes and tried to ignore her. _"Why the hell did I have to fall for her? Of all people, argh! Well, she is better than the rest of the fan girls but still! Why did I fall for my best friend?" _he continued to walk and she immediately grabbed his arm. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Alright already!" he yelled and pulled his arm, muttering incoherent words. Sakura looked hurt after he yelled and yanked his arm away but still followed him as he made his way to the park. She's been bugging him since school ended but he refused, saying he wanted to go home but just couldn't win against Sakura's persistence. "There, go play all you want…" he muttered. Sakura's parents were to overprotective of their daughter, in fact, when it came to boys, they only trusted him, no surprise there; they've been friends since they were eight years old. That's why they made him promise to bring her home after school and pick her up when going to school or anywhere else. He was always the escort; Sakura isn't allowed to go out without him.

Sasuke recalled at one time, when the Harunos invited him for dinner and her mom just started suggesting that he be her boyfriend. They both blushed and nearly choked on their food. He smirked at the memories he had with her. Too bad she liked someone else, whose name she didn't tell him. _"And she still hasn't told me who she likes."_

"Sakura,"

"Hai?"

"Tell me…"

"No…"

"Sakura…"

"NO!" she yelled, louder and ran behind a tree, peeked at him and stuck her tongue out. Honestly, they were eighteen years old and she was still childish. He sighed and walked over to her. "Tell me, I brought you here so it's only fair."

"I won't!"

"I'm leaving then." And he walked away. He heard her whimper and he smirked and continued walking away. He heard footsteps running towards him and he slowed down a bit as she caught up and stopped him, pulling him from behind into a hug. "Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered.

"Tell me."

"I… I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because he's right here…"

Sasuke turned slowly to her to see her flushed face then looked around. The park was covered in a blanket of snow and no one else was there besides the two of them, even kids weren't present. He turned from tree to tree, searching, and no one was there. A raised eyebrow responded to her last statement and she blushed a deeper shade of crimson; her hold on him didn't loosen, not even a bit; instead, it got even tighter.

"So, when can you tell me?"

"I don't know…" she whispered.

"How's about if I tell you who I like..?"

He felt her embrace tighten and then loose, until her hands dropped to her side and her head lowered. Sasuke was a bit confused at her reaction and grasped her shoulders, shaking her gently and tilted his head a bit to level her own. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Who..?" She asked. "Who do you like?"

The young Uchiha blinked at her for a few moments before pocketing his hands and straightening himself up. His gaze averted to the treetops as a few snowflakes gently fell on them since some of the leaves couldn't hold it any longer, seemingly light to the touch and soothing as a few landed on their hair. He smiled a bit and brushed the white little things off his hair and extended out a hand to her. "Tell you on the way home?" he proposed and she slowly took his hand and gave a nod.

"Come on." He said, gripping onto her hand as if he had claimed and owned her. She blushed at the firm yet gentle touch and shyly did the same. He felt it and smiled to himself. This was going to be a silent and sweet walk home.

"Tell me." He turned to her when she suddenly spoke. "Who's the girl?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"She's right here." He answered truthfully. She blinked and glared at him. Sasuke smirked and pretended not to see the annoyed look she gave. _"Heh, pay back Saku-chan." _His inner-self laughed victoriously and evilly. "It's true, she really is."

"So what, scared she'll find out?"

"Not exactly the reason…"

"Then tell me!"

"Can I just show you?" he asked, stopping in front of her, head lowered and lips a few inches away from hers. Their foreheads were nearly touching yet both didn't seem to mind the closeness they were having. Sakura thought for a while at his question. "Well?" She sighed and gave a nod.

"Okay," and as soon as the snowflakes from the bluish grey sky began to gently fall on them, he closed the gap their lips had and shut his eyes when they made contact. Her green orbs were widened in surprise and she slowly, and shyly, kissed back. He broke away and gave a warm and gentle smile at her, one that would probably melt all the girls' hearts in their school. Sakura blushed and looked away from him. "Now you know," he said softly, his warm breath tickling her face. "Tell me who you like." He spoke softly.

"…you." And this time, she captured his lips into hers, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. He circled her small waist with his arms and pulled her to him as well, both deepening the kiss and giving more passion. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance and she obliged, opening her mouth as their tongues dance with each other, a dance both have longed for.

Moments later, they reached her home and he bid her goodbye and goodnight. He was about to walk away when she called out to him and he stopped and turned his head to her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Do you… really like me?" she asked hesitantly. She felt rather stupid for the question because he had already proven it earlier with the first passionate and intense kiss they shared. "Um… forget it…"

"No." he answered and caught the hurt look in her eyes that he smiled at her, the look she had replaced soon by shock and hope. "I don't like you, I _love_ you." And he turned away, leaving the stunned Sakura outside her front door. He raised an arm and waved at her, not looking at the girl. "See 'ya Saku-chan!"

The pink haired girl blinked and meekly raised her hand. "M-mm, ja, Sasu-kun."

Snow definitely has a lot of symbols and meanings. One is being cold, and can be compared to people who are loners, pretty much like Sasuke when he was young, but then, like snow, it melts, just the way his icy barrier had when Sakura came, when spring came. Winter is ended by the warm season of spring, a season of new beginning. And as the snowy time of year slowly ends, so starts a new relationship of two best friends turned to lovers. Gone is the innocent child of Sasuke, and so is the full-pureness of Sakura, because her lips and tongue have already been claimed, in the near future, all of her would be.

* * *

_A/N: Aww man, this one isn't that good but hey, it's just the beginning of my One-shot collection! The next twelve ones will come soon, and this time, better than the first. Anyway, I'll be updating this once a month, so the next one-shot would be on January! _


	2. New Year's Resolutions

**Short Filler:**

Sakura panted as she fell to her knees, running out of kunai and shuriken. She huffed, trying to gather chakra but it was no use, she ran out of it. _"This is just great..."_

The S-criminal closed in on her with a smirk on his face. Mischief was evident in his eyes and she didn't like it one bit! Although it was winter and her hair had grown longer, she still felt a bit warm because she was low on chakra, had grown tired for fighting for more than an hour perhaps and the dark blue scarf around her neck where a small Uchiha fan was imprinted on the lower end. Yes, the Uchiha emblem was there, the scarf was a gift from her one true love and speaking of which, she was praying he'd arrive here to save her like he or Naruto usually does when they were still genins.

_"Oh for- I'm an ANBU medic and I'm low on chakra, I need some help too!" _ she backed away a bit but wasn't able to move, due to the numbness of the cold. She gulped when the man neared her and she fought the urge to yell until...

_Poof!_

Before her, she saw a shinobi of the same age as her wearing the ANBU uniform, minus the mask, with a cloak for protection against the cold. She smiled when she saw her savior and what he said next; oh how she always loved hearing those words: "Stay away from _my_ Sakura." he made a few hand seals as the criminal backed away, recognizing the jutsu. "I'm roasting you, Katon: Goukya-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gave the Uchiha a tight glomp, earning a sweat drop from the ninja before them and a blush from Sasuke. "S-Sakura, let go, we have to finish this and-"

"I love you Sasuke-kun! You're my hero!"

"Alright that's enough," the ninja said and made a seal, transforming back to Kakashi. "Sakura, I know you and Sasuke are engaged but this is called training!" he sweat dropped when both of his ex-students were still engaged in hugging. Sasuke just stood still, blushing while Sakura kept ranting her undying love for the man. Kakashi sighed and managed a smile behind his mask, making another seal and told them he's leaving and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Still, both were lost in their own world.

* * *

_A/N: Hehe sorry, I just had to get that out of my mind. I just found it funny how both are engaged and Sasuke comes to the rescue and tries to burn the supposed enemy but Sakura can't help herself and tackled him to a hug. Oh well, here's the real story!_

**

* * *

SUSH combo: High on Fluff**

_**New Year's Resolutions

* * *

**_

The dark provided him comfort as he watched the villagers of Konoha all dressed in their Kimono and ready to head towards the shrine to pray for a good and prosperous year. He was never one to enjoy these kinds of festivals, at least, not since the Uchiha massacre. Yet, here he was, standing under a cherry tree, the same place where the festival was held, wearing only his ninja outfit, minus the head protector, composing of his blue shirt with his clan's symbol on the back and his white knee-length shorts. He pocketed his hands, only his arm warmers and some bandages protecting the rest of his skin that was exposed from the cool January air. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, the ever-so-stupid dead last had forced him to go, along with his ever-late sensei and the bubbly-pink-haired kunoichi.

Sasuke sighed and leaned on the bark of the tree, gazing at the falling pink blossoms. Some landed on the ground he was standing at and some were swept away by the wind, others were dancing in front of him and a few managed to land on his raven hair, an interesting contrast of colors. He narrowed his eyes at this and raised a hand to brush it away but another beat him to it, a hand so soft and smooth to the touch.

He heard a giggle escape the lips of the owner of those supple hands. "Let me get that for you Sasuke-kun." She said, running a hand on his jet-black hair that spiked up at the back. "Hn." He replied and retrieved his hand, placing it inside the warmth of his pants' pockets. "Why am I always the one to arrive first?" he asked, not meaning to but he just felt like it.

Sakura was brushing off the last of the petals off of his hair and turned to smile at him then looked down, tucking a few strands of pink hair behind her right ear, which he noticed was short, yes, he recalled how she cut her hair in an unruly fashion to escape Kin's grasp, as well as to save him, Naruto and Lee. At the mention of the thick-brows' name, he absent-mindedly narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly in his pockets.

"Well, I had a hard time fixing the obi of my kimono." She said truthfully. Sasuke only looked at her from the corner of his eyes, indeed, he admitted, she was beautiful and stunning in the white kimono that had pink cherry blossom petals as a design on the bottom left side of her dress, all secured in a green obi that was neatly done at the back, and she didn't have her head protector as well. "Ino helped me with it, sorry if you're always the first to arrive."

"Hn."

She sweat dropped; there goes the one-word, one-syllable answer of Uchiha Sasuke. But heck, it was better than being ignored. Sakura looked up at the branch of the tree and decided it was good to sit there. She made a hand seal and teleported above Sasuke. He blinked and looked up to see Sakura wave and smile at him, then turned to the view before her.

"Ne, the view is nice up here." She said to herself.

Sasuke, a bit bored and curious, decided to see the view himself and also teleported next to Sakura, which didn't startle her at all, like she had expected it yet he chose to shrug it off and stare at the lights before them. She was right, the scenery was a lot better when viewed from a high tree or rooftop.

"Sasuke-kun,"

He turned to her slightly. For some odd reason, he didn't find her the least bit annoying tonight, and he actually found it cute and intriguing. His onyx eyes observed her from head to toe, she was really attractive in that outfit, and it fits her to be like this, less noisy and less irritating. He was glad she changed, changed for the better. Unlike some of his fan girls who are still annoying as ever.

"What are your resolutions this year?" she asked, turning to face him. Sasuke thought for a while and looked straight ahead. Maybe he could open up, just this once, and find it less stressful if he lightened his load a bit, honestly, he had a hard time of keeping everything to himself, and also, he found it challenging to even talk or socialize, even with his teammates.

"I'm not sure…" he answered. "Maybe try to open-up, I really don't know…"

Sakura gave him credit for answering her truthfully instead of saying the usual: "None of you business". In fact, her love for him probably grew deeper than before. "I see." She responded and looked ahead as well.

"…What about you?" he asked, softer than he intended to, with hesitation in his voice however, this went noticed by Sakura. "You don't have to be shy Sasuke-kun, if you want to ask or say something, go ahead, and to answer your question, I hope to change for the better, to treat Naruto as a friend and not as a burden when I'm the one who's being one, to at least give respect to Kakashi-sensei whenever he's late and to be less clingy to you, I mean, I'm not lying when I say I like you, but at least, if you find it annoying, I'll try to stay down and only be your friend." She said with a hint of sadness and Sasuke caught it.

"Hn." He answered, unsure of what to say. He couldn't really believe this girl; she has grown mature, no longer the childish Sakura who only cared about her looks and his attention. Sasuke actually found her eye-catching; he was like a bee being lured by a scent of the sweet nectar of a flower. "You sure changed, Sakura." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, smiling and surprisingly, he smiled back.

"You look pretty in that kimono." He praised and jumped down from the branch that was only a few feet away from the ground. He raised a hand to offer to help her down, seeing as she was wearing a white kimono and it could get dirty if she landed wrong, he didn't want that to happen. She blushed a light shade of pink and smiled sweetly, taking his hand as he pulled her down gently when she jumped, catching her at the process.

To other people's eyes, you'd think they were lovers because of the way he hugged her protectively and longingly. Sakura didn't pull away nor did she mind if he embraced her, instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulders with a content smile on her lips. Sasuke relaxed a bit at her touch, and took in her strawberry scent, arms circled around her petite waist. He had never felt this happy for a very long time.

* * *

"Well, I think we should head over now, Naruto." 

Naruto snickered and looked at the camera on his hands, where a picture of Sasuke hugging Sakura was on display. "This will be a good blackmail, ne Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi only smiled at his blonde student and patted his shoulder. "Right you are Naruto, right you are."

* * *

"Sakura," his voice rang in her ear and she slowly broke away but his arms prevented her from fully escaping his embrace. Her green eyes looked up at him as obsidian ones looked back. "Arigatou." And before she could reply, his lips had captured hers in a short chaste kiss as the fireworks began to make noise and display different beautiful colored lights in the night sky, signaling that the new year has arrived and begun. She took note of the cherry blossoms on his hair and she raised a hand to brush them away but Sasuke caught it, smiled, then shook his head. 

"Leave it as it is," he answered. "I don't want the _Sakura_(s) to leave me." he added, with symbolism in the words.

She only blushed and smiled at him, giving him a light kiss on the lips, indicating that she understood what he meant and then broke away from each others arms. Sasuke grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his as he sensed two of his teammates' chakra approaching and getting nearer. "They're here." she nodded as both walked off to meet Kakashi and Naruto.

"Happy New Year, Sakura." He said with a warm smile when her hands intertwined with his as well. Sakura returned the smile "You too, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_A/N: Short and Sweet! I don't know why but I like some of my one-shots to be short and sweet! Hehehe! Well, then, as what the couple said, Happy NewYear!_

_**What's next- **Valentine's Day Special! Will be posted on Febuary 14th!  
_


	3. Sasuke's Chocolate Kisses

_A/N: Sasuke's POV all the way! I welcome you to another story of:_

**SUSH combo: High on Fluff**

_**Sasuke's chocolate kisses

* * *

**_

"Happy Valentines Day Sasuke-kun!"

A girl greeted me, handing out a small parcel to me, head lowered and face red. Why the hell do they keep on giving me useless things? Heck, if I get information about my brother, I'd sure would agree to be their date for a day but no, they give things like chocolates! Didn't I already mention I hate sweets? Then they cook me food, I appreciate it but with these crazed fans, you'll never know when to be careful, what if they put something in it to make me head over heels in love with them? Hell no, I already shudder just at the thought of it. I try to be, well, rather, I _am _purposely being a jerk so that they could stop being so damn persistent; but then, they just squeal and giggle at me, if I were to try the opposite, I'll just gain more of them.

"Sorry, I don't know you, and I don't give a damn to what it is." I said coldly and turned my back to her, leaving her stare at me with puppy dog eyes. Feh, like I'd fall for that. Actually, I did once, but not just from any girl, no… it was from _her_.

Cherry petals came falling from a Sakura tree and I stopped in my tracks to watch them sway with the wind. _"Sakura…" _why am I thinking of her? I don't know. It just happened one day, when we came back from a mission, when she nearly got killed for trying to be stronger. She wanted to prove to me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, that she was no longer the childish Sakura we knew, nope, she has indeed bloomed into a mature and responsible girl, in fact, when I jumped right in between her and the jutsu that was about to kill her, I lost all feeling of staying alive and avenging my clan just as long as she was safe. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her since yesterday, and she didn't even ask me on a date, nor did she greeted me a "happy V-day".

"_Probably figured I would just reject…" _I sighed at the thought. Actually, to tell the truth, I've been giving it a lot of thought last night, that if she were to ask me to be her Valentine, I'd accept. Heck, she deserves it, and I feel that I can at least _try_ to repay her for always supporting me all the way despite my attitude. If she won't ask me and would just give me a gift, I'd ask her to be my Valentine, but then, no Sakura came to me… only the pink petals.

"_Where are you? I can't believe I'm even looking for you…" _

Haruno Sakura: Her name, face, voice and eyes already makes my heart beat twice then normal, makes my stomach do flip flops, my knees buckle and feel like jelly, and she makes my cheeks turn red hot. This is the feeling people call signs and symptoms of being in love. Just the thought of her makes me want to hide, just seeing her makes me stand rooted to the spot, even if I put up an expressionless face, deep down, I'm actually melting. Why else do you think I brush her off quickly? I don't want her to see me weak in the knees and stutter, thank goodness I've had practice with rejecting and masking my emotions, otherwise, everyone would've found out that-

"Sasuke-kun..!"

"Shit."

I turned my head and saw _them_, my dreaded fan girls; I'd rather face a thousand ninjas than them. By instinct, I jumped off to a tree; most of those girls were civilians, so there's no way all of them can keep up with my speed. With that thought, I smirked and head off elsewhere, far away from them, not caring where as long as I'll be away from them.

"_That's it, I need a date!" _I thought bitterly. _"I need to escape these…" _I looked at them and sweat dropped, watching how they had the urge to rip each other's heads off. _"…creatures."_ Someone pulled me back when I was about to jump onto another tree. I sat up on the thick branch of the old oak and rubbed the back of my head. My eyes followed the stampede of girls who kept yelling my name and running off elsewhere. It would look as if they were running away from me if I wasn't way up here. I sighed in relief and turned to the one who saved me the trouble for escaping them and for wasting more of my energy.

"Tha-" I stopped as my eyes widened and my cheeks turned red. Speak of the girl I was just thinking about, there she was, standing before me with her pretty smile on her face. "Sakura..?" I whispered, hesitant to even speak. "Um…" I averted my gaze elsewhere and muttered a "thanks" to her before getting up and dusting invisible dirt off of my clothes.

"You're welcome." She replied and my stomach somersaulted at the sound of her voice. Okay, maybe I'm starting to like this occasion despite the trouble I have to go through every morning until the end of the day. Better get this over with.

"Sa-" I got cut off when she shoved me a box. I raised a brow at it.

"It's not chocolate or anything sweet." She said, smiling even more. "Just a gift to show that I care, I hope it would be of good use to you!" she turned her back on me and walked away, jumped off the branch then looked back up at me with a smile. "Happy Valentines Day Sasuke-kun!"

I lowered my head. "That's it?"

"Huh?" she was confused. "What do you mean?"

I jumped down from the tree. "Stay." I demanded and she obliged though. She gave a nod and leaned on the tree then began to hum a soft tune. I listened to it, secretly enjoying her melodious tone at the same time beginning to open the box. Inside it was a blue scarf which I guessed she made on her own. On the very end was an Uchiha fan and below it were my initials. I smiled; a true smile. I couldn't hold it, it just… came out all of a sudden and I didn't regret it. That smile boosted my confidence to ask her.

"Thanks Sakura, and there's something I've been wanting to ask you since the day started."

"What is that?"

"Would you be _my_ Valentine?"

She blinked and blushed at my question and I returned it with a smirk and leaned closer to her, our faces an inch apart. "Do you want to go out with me or not?" I asked, this time, it was my turn to be _annoying_.

"O-of course…" she whispered, head lowered. I teased her a bit. "What was that? I can't hear you, could you repeat your answer?" she blushed a deeper shade of red, cute. Her green eyes then looked back at me confidently. "I will Sasuke-kun! I'd love to!"

"Heh, thought so." I answered and the two of us left the forest. We walked through the busy streets of Konoha, passing by couples who walked hand-in-hand and arm-in-arm. Our eyes caught sight of a girl who hugged her date's arm and her head resting on his shoulders. She looked happy and content and the guy was too. My eyes caught her staring at the couple with a flash of wanting in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. I smirked and raised my left arm to her. She was a bit startled and looked at me, asking if she could. I simply nodded and gave a reassuring smile. Second smile for the day, new record Sasuke!

Sakura blushed and smiled brightly, hugging my arm enthusiastically yet I didn't mind even if she would embrace it tighter. "Oh yeah, did I ever tell you why you're annoying?" her grip tightened. "Wanna know why?" she looked up at me with sad eyes and I suppressed a laugh. "It's because you're always on my mind when I wake up and before I go to sleep." She blushed even more and her eyes widened in surprise. "Thing is," I said, not holding back. I told myself that I'd tell her so I will. "If you do consider worrying about you all the time and protecting you with my life as love, then, I guess I love you." She smiled at me. I do recall my mom telling me what love is and I gave the exact same reason to Sakura.

"I… love you too…" she replied meekly.

"Hey, I haven't given you my gift." I said and she stopped walking as I did so too then faced her, grabbed her shoulders and lowered my head to her. "I don't have chocolates but I think this will do." And I closed my eyes and captured her lips, claiming them mine. She shyly returned it and I smirked in triumph. We parted and I whispered something to her ear and she giggled at it. What was it you ask? Well… if you wanna know…

"_That's how I like my chocolate kisses."_

Yep, she ate chocolates today and I added the kiss. Huh? I hate sweets? Yeah, I hate _eating _sweets but _tasting_ them is my hobby as of today. You do get it, don't you? Well, tough luck if you don't! Not my loss or my problem! Now, let me be in peace with my one and only cherry blossom.

"You know what?"

She turned to me as we walked through the park, the sun was beginning to set so I was just taking her to a stroll then to her home to end the day and the date.

"I'm starting to like Febuary 14th."

* * *

_A/N: Fluff fluff fluff! Happy V-day!_

_Next: Happy Birthday to the Cherry Blossom!_


	4. A Gift to the Blossom

_A/N: And once again, I am back with another story of SUSH combo: High on Fluff! This time, this is a birthday special and chapter dedicated to our one and only pink haired Kunoichi: Haruno Sakura! BTW, if you want to see a Fallen or Yakuza fanart, just go to my deviantArt account. By the way, any requests for this one-shot collection? Any Omake ideas?

* * *

_

**SUSH combo: High on Fluff**

_**A Gift to the Blossom

* * *

**_

Pink petals swayed with the wind as a raven haired teen walked the pathway in the park. He still couldn't believe that he betrayed his own village to seek out a man whom he thought was stronger than his brother when in reality, Itachi was unbeaten by that sannin.

"_For three years… I made them all go through a hard time, yet," _he touched the metal part of his forehead as it reflected the sun's rays. _"They still accepted me despite how I turned my back on them and how I almost had Naruto killed…" _He stopped walking when he reached his destination, the meeting place of his old team. No one was there yet, it's always been like this, and he was always the first to arrive.

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms after leaning on one side of the bridge's railings. He lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes to do some more thinking. _"Maybe I can get stronger if I seek for help instead of power. Maybe when I get too close to someone, and the time comes my brother plans to take him or her away, I can fight protecting that friend of mine, just the way how I blocked Haku's senbon from killing Naruto." _He slightly opened his eyes and stared at the wooden ground below him. _"Could someone grow strong when they fight to protect their loved ones? As far as I can recall… that's how Naruto fights…" _

"Good morning Sasuke!"

He looked up and saw his female teammate in front of him, smiling brightly as always. Sakura seems to be a bit more cheerful today than yesterday and that leads to Sasuke tilting his head slightly to the side and raising a brow, examining her. "Aa." Came his reply and she smiled in return then turned around and leaned on the railing opposite to him, hands clasped behind her back and humming a cheery tune while looking up at the sky.

"_Something's up, I just know it…" _he thought. _"Come to think of it, I kind of like her when she isn't acting as a fan girl… and… she isn't calling me Sasuke-kun but just my first name. So… we're on first name basis without an honorific or any suffix attached, that's nice." _A small smile tugged on his lips as he continued to look at his teammate. _"Okay, today is March 28…" _he stopped and his smile faded as his eyes widened a bit. _"Oh shit! Of course! It's Sakura's birthday today! That could be the reason why she's so damn happy and I'm so preoccupied in my thoughts this morning!" _he sighed and drooped his head. _"No wonder there was a red circle on number 28 in my calendar back home… I should start labeling what to remember on that day." _

"Are you okay?"

The Uchiha prodigy looked up and gave a nod. "Just… thinking of some stuffs…" he muttered and she nodded in understanding then gave another smile. "Hey, Sasuke, you should smile some more, it suits you." And she went back to looking at the clear blue sky, failing to notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

"_Alright, what can I get her for today? It's kind of too late though, maybe… should I? Dare I be the one to ask her… out…? Now I know how she feels when she asks me out…" _he, yet again, sighed and mustered up all the courage he'll be needing. "Um, Sakura..?"

"Hmm?"

"I… was wondering…" he began, feeling his face heat up. "If… well… um…" he tried to look for the right words, not believing that he would be nervous by just asking a simple question. Why? Oh yeah, he's afraid she might reject but why would she? Then an image of a certain ANBU popped into his mind and he gritted his teeth at this while his fists clenched tightly. _"Damn that stupid, idiotic ANBU…" _he thought and gave another sigh. "Never mind…"

Still, why would he think about Sai all of a sudden? He heard from Naruto and Kakashi how much Sakura hated him and his guts, and how both she and Naruto preferred him over Sai. So what was he to worry about? For once, he hated his pride. "Just wanted to say happy birthday…" he said and avoided her gaze by looking away and closing his eyes, trying hard to calm down.

Sakura smiled and thanked him. Then, his mind kept nagging at him for being a coward and again, he was angered and this time, swore he would ask her and do whatever it takes to give her the best birthday present. So, "Sakura..?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking up with a flicker of hope in her green eyes. _"I hope he'll ask me out. Please oh please! That's all I ask for my birthday! Please Sasuke, say those words…"_

"Are you… um… do you have any plans… for… the day..?" he asked, not making eye contact and bowing his head to let his bangs hide his red stained face. Sakura held in her joy and was beaming inside. "No, in fact, I'm free, why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, I figured that… maybe… you… would… um…" he racked his brains but then got an idea, something that would not make him fail, something that would make her feel down at first but would get the surprise of her life. In his mind, he smirked, then, managing to wipe the blush away, he looked up. "Train with me, I don't think I'd want to have another spar with Naruto, he'll keep asking the time and ranting about ramen and Hinata." He gulped a bit. "And Kakashi-sensei will probably read his perverted book while sparring with me and he might laugh all of a sudden… that'll be… weird…"

He noted her eyes cast a look of sadness but lit up again and smiled at him. "Yeah, sure." She said and in Sasuke's mind, did the wheels in his brain started to spin, thinking up of plans to make her feel happy and special. It was the least he could do after all those years he's been rejecting and pushing her away.

* * *

Later on, team 7 was complete and they headed for their C-rank missions and a few D-rank ones. As soon as the sun came setting, they were back at the bridge and Kakashi and Naruto handed Sakura their presents after greeting her a happy birthday. 

"Thanks Naruto, Kakashi-sensei." She said.

"Now, don't open that unless you're at home, it'll spoil the surprise." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and Naruto grinned. "I hope you like my present Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan helped me in looking for a good present for you!"

"Okay sensei, and yes Naruto, I'm sure I'll like it." She beamed and both male shinobi turned to Sasuke who gave them a "what" look. "Teme! Where's your present to Sakura-chan?"

"He already greeted me earlier and his present is, well, he's going to um…" she blushed.

"I asked her out, why do you guys think am I still standing here, waiting for you guys to go?" he asked, trying hard not to blush and to keep a passive face. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other than at the Uchiha and grinned. "Have fun then." And Kakashi disappeared in a poof and Naruto ran off to where else? Ichiraku…

"So, let's go train." She said, forcing a smile. _"I should be happy! At least I get to spend the day with him. It's not everyday that Sasuke asks a girl to spar with him."

* * *

_

They headed in the forest and searched for a clearing. They found one near a stream and decided to train there so that if ever they get thirsty, they can just take a brake and drink from the stream. "I heard from Naruto that your taijutsu improved," he said and walked a bit further from her and got into a fighting stance. "Care to show me?"

Sakura nodded and mimicked him before both started a series of punches and kicks, blocks and dodges. Sasuke found an opening and pulled her arm towards him and saw her surprised face, he smirked and kissed her on her forehead, earning a blush from the girl. He then made sure he wouldn't put too much force on punching her on the gut and she somewhat staggered backwards, not seeming to mind the slight pain as her widened eyes looked at him, face still red. He pocketed his left hand, smirked and raised his right hand, gesturing her to come and attack. "Don't let your guard down just because I kissed you."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist as a vein popped at the side of her head. "No fair! You're so sneaky!" she yelled and charged towards him, but being blinded by anger, Sasuke sighed, stepped aside and she ran straight to the stream, getting soaked. She emerged and spat out water, then glared at Sasuke who squat in front of her with another one of his smirks. Recalling how his brother used to annoy him, he raised his index and middle finger, and then poked the girl on the forehead. Somehow, seeing her seethe with anger didn't make him furious at the thought of his clan's murderer. "Hmm… you do look cuter when you're mad."

Sakura huffed and pouted, then looked away, muttering a few words which he didn't quite get. He shrugged and offered a hand to her which she took and pulled herself up. "Great, it's my birthday and I'm soaked…" she murmured and Sasuke looked at her as she shivered a bit. Inwardly, he snickered, time for phase three. The first two, one being able to kiss her and two being able to annoy her were done easily; now, does he have the guts for phase three? Yep, he does.

The kunoichi nearly jumped when two arms encircled around her waist from behind and a warm breath breathing onto her neck. "Cold..?" she nodded meekly. "I'll take care of that." He added and when she made a mistake, though she didn't care, by turning around, he kissed her on the lips. Altogether, Sakura felt like fainting.

Without waiting for her to return the kiss, he flicked her right ear with his tongue and smirked. "Happy Birthday Sakura, I love you too." He whispered in her ear and she shivered, right before he claimed her lips once again, this time, she returned it and pulled him closer. _"This is the best birthday present ever!" _Inner Sakura yelled.

* * *

_A/N: Why I love you too? Well, Sakura already confessed her love for him right? And well, after thinking long and hard about loving someone, he decided it was time to return the same feelings to Sakura after making her wait for years! Also, he planned on gaining power by protecting his loved ones with his life. For those who are wondering about Kakashi and Naruto's presents, the jounin gave her a photo album filled with pictures of who else? Sasuke, and since Kakashi is a great ninja, he managed to sneak in the Uchiha's home. Naruto had Hinata's help in picking out a gift for her and it was a stuffed wolf which they thought would remind her of her love.  
_

_Next: Why boys play pranks on girls (AU type) _


	5. Secret behind the Pranks

_A/N: Sakura's POV all the way!

* * *

_

**SUSH combo: High on Fluff**

_**Secret behind the Pranks

* * *

**_

When I was young, I was always bullied by many about my abnormally large forehead. Then they tease about my pink hair, of how it is so freaky. I couldn't understand it all. Most of which by the way, are boys. My mom said that it was because they found me cute or they just like me, but I countered, saying that why can't they just tell it to me straight? Mom only gave a smile and said that boys have a funny or weird way of showing their affection or infatuation with girls. She said that when they grow up, they'll be stopping their pranks and would show their love by using words of affection.

I used to believe that, you know, when boys grow mature, they'll tell it to you straight that they like you, but when I am now in third year high school, I thought otherwise. Especially since the boy that I had a crush on when I was still a child, was also the teen I'll be falling for and who will be the one to play the pranks on me. Yep, I, Haruno Sakura, am the official target of school prankster, Uchiha Sasuke.

I don't get it though, he was my best friend, my savior, my knight, though not in shining armor, he was still my hero, and I was too shy to let him know my feelings. But because of some stupid guy who threw chocolate pudding on him, he got mad at me, thinking it was I who did it…

* * *

Hearing girls squealing made me roll my eyes yet deep inside, that noise makes me weak in the knees. Why? As I've mentioned, the prankster is the same person I fell in love with. I must be really stupid for liking the one who hurts me, still, I can't help it. Love hurts right? 

"Sakura, head's up!"

And a soccer ball hit me at the back of the head and I found myself falling. Yeah, love hurts.

"Haruno-sempai, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" I groaned and took the hand that a first year girl offered. "Who kicked the ball..?"

She blushed and I already knew who it was. Of course, the voice that said "head's up" belonged to _him_. I groggily rubbed the back of my head and glared at Sasuke who was walking towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said and stopped in front of me. Everyone knew of our "little" spat. My used to be savior and hero as a child, now turned to be my personal bully in High School, all because of that stupid accident in the cafeteria. Honestly, just because someone threw chocolate pudding at his hair, which happens to be the same food I had, doesn't mean I was the one who did it. I can't believe him for being childish by accusing me!

"Shut up; and I know you did it on purpose." I muttered and turned around walking away, an image of him being beaten up by me played in my head.

"Sakura," he said. "Don't be such a sore-loser, you forehead freak."

I felt a pang in my heart when he called me that. "Don't you call me by my first name, I don't know you!" I yelled at him, stopping and turning around with a death glare which he returned with a "blinking innocently" look. "And you know what else stubborn-headed, egoistical and useless jerk, I-HATE-YOU!" I screamed and turned my back behind him, then ran away, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

How can you blame me? He hurt my feelings with all of his pranks, and he, the one who vowed to not call me names, called me a big-forehead freak! What do you expect me to do? Walk away? I'm sick and tired of doing that, and I don't care whether I hurt him or not! He never really did notice my feelings! Not once!

* * *

My feet took me to the park, where I first met him, and where I was last bullied and called names. I sat on a swing and reminisced the past; I can still remember that day, I was crying under a tree while those other kids kept teasing me and pulling my short hair. He came and told them to stop, he nearly beat up all of those boys, and I can remember him smiling at me and asking if I was okay. I sniffled as a small smile tugged on my lips, he told me not to cry, that he'll be there to protect me… he… even said that… he found my forehead and hair cute… and even said that… I… I… 

"You look beautiful with long hair, did you know that?"

I stopped for a while and looked up to see onyx eyes staring back into mine. I glared and looked away, ignoring him. He only gave a slight chuckle before proceeding to sit on the swing next to me.

"I meant what I said back then, you really do…"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because…" he said and I glanced at him as he gave a sheepish smile. "I don't want to!"

"I hate you…" I muttered and caught the look of hurt in his eyes as his grin turned to a small smile and his eyes half-closed; the look of hurt or of thinking. "I really do…" I added.

"Yeah, that's why… I'll never have a chance with you, huh?"

"..?" I gave him a questioning look.

"I… when I first met you, I found a friend in you, then when we spent a lot of fun times together, I started crushing on you. I believe that playing pranks on a girl you like isn't right at all, that's why I stuck by you, as a friend, as your… knight as you'd like to call it…" I listened intently to what he was going to say next. "I was waiting for the right time and day to confess to you, and I thought that when we reach high school, I could finally say it, but a lot of events kept happening, like you having student council meetings and me needing to go on a game in basketball or just plain practice. Still, I didn't loose hope, and after that cafeteria incident, I thought you… didn't like me… and that perhaps, you won't notice me at all…"

"Sa-"

"So I thought of playing pranks on you, the one thing I haven't tried yet to let you see or notice that I really do care for you, that I like you." He said, not letting me speak. "But…" his eyes were probably getting watery since I noticed him blink the tears away and finally look at me directly in the eyes. "You… said you hate me… so… I realized… that… whatever I do… you won't return my feelings…" he finally couldn't hold back when a single tear drop rolled down his cheek. He blinked and wiped it away, the same smile not leaving his face. "Geez, I must be really pathetic talking to you and crying in front of you… sorry about that… I guess I'm only bothering you, but still, I just want you to know that even if you do hate me, I'll still-"

I couldn't help it, I tackled him to a hug and started to cry and called him an idiot. He was startled, I can tell, Sasuke may be used to me crying and embracing him, but not this sudden. Mom was right, slightly, not all boys are like Sasuke-kun, and that's why I like him, no, love him. "You idiot…" I murmured and felt his arms shakily wrap around me. "I hate you, but I love you more! I don't know why, nor do I need to explain, I just really do…"

"Sakura…" he whispered and squeezed me. I did the same. "I didn't mean to call you… names a while ago… I just thought that…"

"It's okay, I'm sorry for hurting you Sasuke, I'm… sorry."

It took us a long time before breaking away. It was already late and he offered to walk me home. The two of us made peace, we were back to being the way we were before, and he was sorry for judging or accusing me all of a sudden. He confessed to me that he was playing pranks on me to get me to notice him; I guess mom was right about that and I giggled at how childish he can get. 

I hummed a little tune and looked up at the sky, smiling to myself as I closed my eyes to reminisce the sweet moments we shared when we were young, from sharing the same ice cream cone when the ice cream man ran out of it to pushing me gently when seated on a swing. I was interrupted in my thoughts when a warm and gentle hand held mine and intertwined with my fingers. I looked down and saw Sasuke holding my hand, I smiled and held onto his as well as we both walked home in silence, although I swear I heard him whisper an "I love you Sakura." and that was enough to make me smile, even on April Fool's day, the day two fools, Sasuke and me, confessed our love to each other.

* * *

_A/N: Not that good… gah! Sorry… _

_Next: Sasuke's POV: Why he keeps staring at Cherry Blossoms when he passes them._


	6. Cherry Blossoms

_A/N: Sasuke's POV all the way!

* * *

_

**SUSH combo: High on Fluff**

_**Cherry Blossoms

* * *

**_

"Damn…" I cursed when I noticed a lot of pink petals flying around me. Why do these things irritate me so much? Could it be because of my annoying teammate who is named after these darned things? But why would that bother me? These are just pesky flowers that forces me to catch them all when they fall, thinking that it's her falling off a tree or a cliff. "Crap…" I muttered and pocketed my hands, making my way out of this cherry blossom field. Wait a minute, how on earth did I get here? Oh yeah, I asked her to meet me here…

"Shit…"

Wow, I curse a lot, I guess the _dobe _was right, I should watch my language but hey! Who cares? He does but I don't. "Che…" I spat and glared at the annoying petals falling all around me, watching how these _beautiful _things can irk me so much. "Of all places, why here? Sasuke, you're such an idiot!" Oh God no, I just insulted myself and talked to myself! What is this world coming to?

Hmm… maybe that ANBU mission hit me on the head… maybe I'm not the real Sasuke! I shook my head, I'm getting too paranoid. Perhaps I should've just asked her in the hospital after the check-ups, but then, she did have a lot of injured ninjas waiting to be attended to, so I guess this place will do but I could've asked her to meet me elsewhere!

"_The bridge..?"_ Nah, some people cross it all the time. _"The bench.?_" No! Bad memories! _"The Academy..?" _Gah! Definitely not! I called her annoying there! Well, it is true but I guess she's changed since my return here three years ago. Hmm… Naruto said that she has gone stronger during my six year absence, so when she was only fifteen, she's almost as strong as Tsunade, then I came back after three years all bloodied and dragging Orochimaru's severe head, she was on the bench where I left her!

Okay, getting out of topic… I still can't believe how my brother would kill the whole clan just to set us free from the rules of it, and I still can't accept the fact that he was helping me escape the Sound! He was saving me from being Orochimaru's… container… ugh… that sick bastard of a snake! Still, I can't believe my life long goal has long been gone… I can't believe I gave up my sole purpose in life… I can't believe I actually gave up on revenge and let my brother live! But of course, I had to make an agreement that they stay away from Naruto and/or Gaara… like I care, che, I just don't want to have my conscience of letting Akatsuki go when they take over the demons within these two shinobi… crap! At least he agreed and at least so did most of the members.

I did threaten them that I know a secret –NOT- that can revive Orochimaru and have him take over my body. Although my brother is stronger, they still aren't a match once Orochimaru has hands that can do almost every jutsu plus the summoning technique! Hell, I sure loved seeing their faces.

My feet halted when I spotted Sakura waiting for me under one of the biggest and most beautiful cherry tree in Konoha. "How did you get here so fast..?" I asked, puzzled. I did remember seeing her attend to a lot more patients before I left the hospital.

She smiled at me and my knees felt like jelly. "Teleport." She answered simply and stuck out her tongue. "So, you seem to be thinking of a lot of things, what's up?"

"_Shit! Now I remember what was making me so edgy…" _I unconsciously took her hand as my other one inside my pocket fingered an object I forgot that I brought with me along the mission for motivation to make it back alive. "Ever since I returned, we've been a lot closer to be called just friends, for 2 years we've been _more_ than friends when the day came that I claimed your lips, right on this very spot, where I confessed to you and after another year this is where I asked you a very important questioned to which you said 'yes' to," I said so naturally that I thought someone possessed me. "And on this same day, on this same place, I have something else to ask you." I knelt down on one knee, gulping and feeling sweat trickle down my face. My hands were slightly trembling or was it hers? I glanced at her face and she looked like she was about to faint from nervousness.

"Sakura," I said and she looked down, trying to speak but can't seem to find her voice. Her long hair was being blown by the autumn wind and I blushed at the sight. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, am asking you, if you will accept me in your life forever despite my faults." She nodded and I continued. "Sakura, will you…" I gulped, trying hard not to look away from her face. Both of us were probably nervous, me for doing this and her for what was to come. "Will you kill me if I told you I lost the silver chain that was supposed to hold my silver ring?" I shut my eyes tight, waiting for her fist to land on my jaw or for her voice to scream in my ear, but nothing came.

"Oh God, I thought I was the only one who lost it!" she said, sighing a sigh of relief. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stood up, taking out the circular object inside my pocket and showed it to her. "I did loose the chain but I managed to find the ring."

Sakura giggled and took out the same silver ring out of her coat's pocket. "Hinata found mine when we were both looking for it in my house, she helped me and I'm glad she did but the chain was long gone…" she said, giggling some more.

"I guess I don't have to apologize…" I whispered to myself and turned to the cherry blossoms, smiling at their dancing petals. "Well, I guess we have to wear them even during missions." I added and took hers, placing it on her left ring finger as she did the same to mine. "Come on, I think our little Saki is waiting for us and perhaps Kakashi is already stressed for watching our very hyper three year old child." I whispered and took her hand. "Besides, he might be pulling on Kakashi's hair again."

She giggled and made a hand seal, teleporting us to the Uchiha manor where Kakashi was lying on a couch, snoring and Saki above him, using the jounin as a pillow. I took Saki, thanking how he was such a heavy sleeper while Sakura shook our former teacher gently. Kakashi stirred and sat up, welcoming us back.

"Thanks for taking care of Saki again sensei." Sakura said and I nodded my thanks to him. He only chuckled and waved a dismissive hand, saying it was nothing and then with a poof, he left.

I tucked Saki in bed and Sakura and I kissed him on the forehead gently, whispering a goodnight to him and we headed to our own room, wherein I shut the door immediately and closed in on her. She giggled some more and wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went around her waist protectively. "Now it's your turn to get some rest." I said, carrying her bridal style and placing her on our bed. "It's not good for the two of you to be sleeping late and getting so overworked." I said, placing a hand on the small lump on her usually flat stomach where our second child was currently dwelling.

"I know." She whispered and raised her head to kiss me on the lips as I gently returned it and pulled away slightly, whispering my goodnight to her and gave her one more kiss before I covered her with the blankets and she slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to a deep slumber. I smiled and walked towards the open window and gazed at the cherry blossom tree that stood there in the middle of the garden. "You're annoying because I love you." And that answers why I get irritated when I see blossoms falling from the tree, it makes me think that she's the one falling, but never the less, I'll always be there to catch her, if not, all of her.

* * *

_A/N: Ha! You guys probably thought he was going to propose! Haha fooled 'ya!_

_Next Story: Sasuke's fear! Guess what it is._


	7. Sasuke's Fear

_A/N: Another one-shot! Here goes! My birthday treat to all of you!_

_

* * *

_  
**SUSH combo: High on Fluff**

_**Sasuke's fear

* * *

**_

Do you know who the most wanted guy in Konohagakure is? Ever wonder why he is so popular? Why he was on probation for a whole year after his return? How he easily became a chuunin and jounin and is finally appointed to an ANBU captain? Why, even up until now, girls are after him even if he's already taken? Okay, maybe you know the answer to some of the questions but just in case for you newbies out there, let me tell you all the… well… answers.

First of, he is Uchiha Sasuke, and there he goes, zooming pass many people followed by a stampede of wildebeasts- I mean, girls. Yes, girls. He is popular because of his looks, that's right, raven black hair that spiked to the back, deep onyx eyes that can entrance many but it can get scary when it turns blood red, the so-called Sharingan. What? Never heard of it? He's an Uchiha, the only survivor of his clan. What? He has a brother? You mean, HAD a brother. He killed him. Now then, he is the only survivor- how did he kill him? He just met up with him along with Naruto and they both fought the killer of the Uchiha clan and with his Chidori, also called Raikiri, he plunged the blue ball of lightning right through the weasel's chest and- why weasel? Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. As I was saying, well, he died from the Chidori taught by Kakashi, yes, _the _Hatake Kakashi a.k.a. Sharingan Kakashi. No he is not an Uchiha, how he got the eye is another story, let's focus on the hero of the fiction okay?

_coughs_

Now you know why he is so popular. He's the only Uchiha left, he's got looks, he's a talented and skillful shinobi and what else? Need I say more why he is so damn popular? Well, next question, he was on probation since he betrayed Konoha, yes, he did, he was in need of power, he went to Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin and he nearly killed his best friend who was currently the Hokage in-training, Uzumaki Naruto. If you don't know who Naruto is then why the hell did you come into the anime section and clicked Naruto? Oh well, next, since his return, about three and a half years later, he was dragging himself back to Konoha. He heard Orochimaru talking to his right hand man, Kabuto, saying that once Orochimaru takes over his body, a big "what the hell" from Sasuke, he will take over Konoha and well, destroy it. More over, he found a file from the snake's lab and realized that his brother was a lot stronger than the sannin. This caused the young Uchiha's blood to boil that he destroyed some of the experiments the sannin made as an army to attack Konoha.

Well, somehow, some of the Sound nins persued him as he kept running back to Konoha, wanting to warn the Hokage about it. Luckily for him, when he lost conscious, an ANBU squad was patrolling the area and found him. He managed to say "Sound nins... Konoha… danger…" and he blacked out. Well, it took a while for the ANBU captain to figure out what he was saying before asking three of his men to stop the pursuing Sound nins while two more would take the injured teen back to Konohagakure's hospital.

So, now you know why he was on probation. Who healed him back to health? The one who stole his heart, Haruno Sakura. Yes, the used-to-be Sasuke fan girl, now his girlfriend. He was soon appointed as ANBU captain because of his outstanding performance in every mission. He was still chased by girls despite him already having a relationship with one of the Hokage's students. Why so? Well, he hasn't gone steady with her, in other words, they weren't married… yet.

If you think that Sasuke's fear is his fan girls, then you're very wrong. He merely runs away from them because why else would he waste a bit of his chakra to perform Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu when he can just outrun them? Ha, bet you thought he feared those drooling females. Alright, let's go see what our favorite shinobi is up to.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the bark of a tree while standing on its branch, hiding himself in the shades of its very green leaves. He looked down to see the girls divided into groups, searching, looking for him. He scowled. Why on earth would they waste their time on him? He sat down and ran a hand through his raven locks, sighed deeply and leaned his head on the tree's bark. _"How long must I wait here?" _he thought angrily, placing his right hand inside his pants' pocket and clutching on the object inside. _"Just when I find the courage to do so, _this_ happens…"_

Still haven't figured out Sasuke's fear? Well, let's fast forward this part.

It was almost night fall and the ANBU captain of the top ANBU squad just stirred awake. He looked up at the sky that was starting to grow dark and he figured he must have fallen asleep for about two and a half hours. Looking down to see none of his fans, he jumped down from the tree and yawned before pocketing his hands and walking towards Konoha's hospital.

When he got there, he stopped at the entrance and took his ANBU mask that was a wolf. Tsunade thought it suited him but deep down, the Uchiha prodigy knew that the Godaime had other thoughts. Sakura told him so herself. _"Feh, loner… yeah, I know, and I'm damn proud of it." _He thought and put on the mask then headed inside the hospital.

Before, whenever he came back from a mission, he went to the infirmary during this time to pick his girlfriend up but whenever he does, some of the girls start following and chasing him. Maybe putting on the mask would mean he has a mission or serious matter to attend to. This way, he can avoid those… wildebeasts… _"Honestly, is it my fault that God loves me so much to give me good looks? Sometimes I wish he would've just made me look like an idiot…" _he stopped and thought about it. _"Wait, if that happened, I wouldn't be with Sakura, right?" _silence answered him but he knew that silence means yes.

Reaching the front desk, he asked the old nurse in charge there where Sakura was. The old woman, knowing who he was, smiled at how his voice had a tone of annoyance in it. "Had a bad day Uchiha-san?" Sasuke sighed and gave a nod. "Hell as I'd like to call it." Chuckling, she told him which room the girl was and Sasuke thanked her.

On his way there, he recalled the talk he had with his best friend, the dobe, and wondered if he can really pull this off like he said he could. _"Damn! I wish I didn't say that!"

* * *

_

_**Flashback:**_

"Teme, you're twenty-four years old, you're more than legal enough to get married, it could help you get rid of your fan girls." _Naruto said as they both walked towards the Hokage tower. Being a Hokage in-training was time-consuming but the Kyuubi vessel still managed to find a way to spend time with his wife, Uzumaki Hinata. _"You can't really call me a dead-last now since I got married first, even if you and Sakura did have a relationship before me and Hinata, I still beat you in going steady."

"First of all, I'm waiting for the right time, and no, even if you did get married first, you're still a dobe, dobe." _He countered, removing his ANBU mask as they entered the tower and headed towards Tsunade's office. _"Besides, why should I rush things?"

"Well, you'll never know what might happen." _Naruto grinned. _"I bet you're just scared that she'll refuse your proposal and think you're rushing things. Who would've thought that Uchiha Sasuke knew fear!" _he chuckled and Sasuke gave him his all too famous glare. _"Dobe, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do! You know, the weasel is dead, Orochi-bastard is gone, your curse seal has disappeared so shouldn't all your worries fade as well? I still find it weird how you told your true feelings to Sakura after you killed Orochimaru, wait, correction, after Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero sennin came and killed him! You were dying and she was crying and you chose that time to confess! You're more of an idiot than I am! What if you did tell Sakura you love her but then died? You think she'll be happy?"

_Sasuke flinched at that. Why did the annoying blonde always remind him of it? He already knew that, that's why he fought to keep awake, to let Sakura know that he was still amongst the living. _"I know that." _Naruto gave an evil grin. _"I bet you're scared to propose to her." _Sasuke snapped at him but Naruto continued. _"I bet you can't propose to her in front of a lot of people! Ha! Coward."

"Oh yeah, and what if I can?"

_Naruto smirked. _"If you propose to her in public, I won't eat ramen for a whole month, and if you aren't able to until this day ends, you have to go in the middle of Konoha and yell: 'I'm a bastard and a coward and Naruto is better than me!'" _Naruto raised a fist in the air as Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked when Naruto said he wouldn't eat ramen for a month if he proposes. It wasn't that hard right? He just needed to ask Sakura her hand in marriage and he was confident she'd say yes. _"Alright dobe, I accept."

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Sasuke pulled onto his hair, scolding himself for falling into the dead-last's trap. He finally reached the room where Sakura was assigned and waited for her outside, thinking how he can win the bet. Naruto said he had to propose before the day ends, which meant before sunset but he bargained that he won't get a chance to since Sakura will be busy the whole day tending to patients so the blonde said that he should propose before the clock strikes 12AM.

"_No duh, of course I can propose to her before that time, it's still too early even." _He said, glancing at the clock which read 6:58PM, he had plenty of time. Unfortunately… the speakers clicked and the announcer spoke. "Haruno Sakura, you are to stay for overtime tonight since we are in need of your services." He cursed mentally and heard his girlfriend say a very bad word. He sweat dropped at this. Okay, maybe she can go home by eleven or earlier. It's not like the overtime shift meant she needed to stay after twelve midnight, right..?

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sasuke muttered. 

Sakura sighed and apologized. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know that there were this many patients who needed my tending." She looked up at him. "Forgive me?" and gave him her irresistible puppy dog eyes which he admits he finds cute. Blinking and blushing a bit, he sighed and gave a nod as Sakura grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, said a quick 'I love you' and 'you're the best' before leaving him in the waiting room, seated there, waiting…

"Alright! I take back what I said years before! Why did you have to take it so seriously?" he yelled at the heavens. No one was there anyway to hear him so it was fine. He slumped and crossed his arms, his wolf mask hanging at the side of his head. "Geez… when I said I dare you to make my life more miserable, I meant it as a joke…" he said, glaring at the ceiling. "No wonder I don't pray…"

Okay, so maybe things didn't go the way he had expected. He was to wait until 11:30 for Sakura to finish. By then, he can walk her home but no one would be around to see him propose in public. He should've predicted this earlier, that the bet he made with Naruto was a lose-lose situation for him. Maybe he was too confident, yes, over-confident and he cursed himself for being so dense and stupid. Now, how can he win?

* * *

A few _impatient _hoursof_ waiting _later… 

"Sasuke," she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. Knitting his eyebrows, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the one who woke him up. Sakura was smiling at him as he yawned and stood up, rubbing an eye with his left hand. "What time is it?" he asked when they started to walk out of the waiting room. Sakura held onto his hand and intertwined it with his fingers as he did the same to hers. "It's 11:45, why?"

His eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" he asked, not wanting to believe he was going to loose to Naruto. She nodded, confused why he suddenly acted like that. "Shit." He said and held her hand, formed the tiger seal with one hand and teleported outside the hospital. He was a bit glad that there were still some of the citizens of Konoha there but was flinching inwardly upon realizing that most were his fan girls, still looking for him. _"Alright Sasuke," _he told himself, his heart beat going faster and faster while some of the girls saw him and squealed and began to run towards him and Sakura. _"It's now or never…" _

Sakura began to grow nervous when the numerous girls came running towards them while her boyfriend didn't even bother to run away. She looked at him, surprised to see him sweating and give a gulp. "Sakura," he began and turned to face her. She only looked at him so he continued. "I'm sorry for making you wait this long, I just want you to know how much you really mean to me…" he said and took out the object he had inside his pocket, clearly aware that his fans are nearing them. He sighed inwardly, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled it all out. _"I can do this." _And he opened his eyes; they were calm and showed no fear or worry. He knelt down on one knee, still holding onto Sakura's hand as her eyes widened.

The girls that were running to them slowed down and began to grow quiet when Sasuke opened the box, showing Sakura the content. They all gasped as Sasuke gave a gentle smile and Sakura blushing and her eyes beginning to water. Inside the velvet box was a gold ring and in the middle was a red gem, shining against the moonlight. "Sakura, I love you, will you marry me?"

His fan girls' jaws dropped and some began crying waterfall tears as Sakura clasped two hands over her mouth and cried tears of joy. She couldn't believe that her Sasuke-kun had the guts to swallow his pride and propose in front of many people, most of which were his fans but still, it was a once in a lifetime event. "Yes…" she said softly and looked at him with happiness. She pulled him up and tackled the boy into a hug. "Yes," she repeated. "Yes I will!" and he gave a sigh of relief and broke away for a bit, taking her left hand and placing the ring on her ring finger. "I knew you'd say that…" he whispered and she giggled.

* * *

Behind the mob of mourning girls stood Naruto and Kakashi, both nodding at the scenery before them. "Still, he didn't need the guts to propose since he so wanted to let his fans know he can no longer be stalked or so that he can show them that they will never have a chance with him." Naruto muttered. Kakashi chuckled and patted the blonde's head. "No Naruto, the big effort here was him overcoming his fear." 

"Fear..? What fear? Sasuke has a fear?"

Kakashi nodded. "Everyone does, and it just so happens that proposing to a girl he really, really likes is his biggest fear." Kakashi laughed and turned around to walk away, popping out his orange book. Naruto scratched his head. "Why would he be scared if he knows Sakura loves him so much?"

"Simple," Kakashi said, grinning behind his mask. "Sakura's father can get really scary when it comes to his daughter."

* * *

_A/N: I bow down before the people who got what Kakashi meant and what Sasuke's fear is. Next story: Uchiha Sasuke's birthday! _


	8. Her Smile, His Tears: Happy Birthday Sas

_A/N: And here's the much awaited chapter for Sasuke's birthday! Connected to story four! Argh! It's also my brother's birthday! Wah! He's the same with Sasuke! But I'm born in the month of June and so is Itachi! Yay!

* * *

_

**SUSH Combo: High on Fluff**

**_Her Smile, His Tears: Happy Birthday Sasuke

* * *

_**

For his birthday, the 23rd of July, his killer side wishes to have the corpse of his brother hanged and displayed in the Uchiha compounds. His stoic side wishes to have nothing but peace, quiet and the dead body of Uchiha Itachi. His bully mode really wants his brother to surrender and be his slave. His sadistic side wants his brother to torture himself in front of him while he laughs his head off. But over-all, all he really wants on his birthday is for his fan girls to die. Actually, what he really wishes, if not all of his desires and goals will come true, all he'll ever ask for is to spend the entire day with Sakura.

Why so? For starters, she is his girlfriend. He enjoys her attention on him, making him feel like he's very much alive and human, making him feel loved after so many years since the Uchiha massacre. After all this thinking, he finally realizes, with the help of Naruto's ramblings and teases as well as Kakashi's unwanted Icha Icha advices, that he, Uchiha Sasuke, is very in love and possessive with Haruno Sakura.

Then what's stopping him and her from spending the day together? One: his fans, two: her fans, three: multiple missions from the Hokage, and lastly, her job. He had had enough! Just a few days ago, he saw her with another guy! Smiling and laughing! Oho, jealousy strikes as he wants to tear that guy limb from limb! That smile was only for him and him alone!

But really, who was that guy? After he found out that they weren't in any intimate relationship, Sasuke managed to sigh in relief, inwardly. He was afraid that perhaps, losing someone to another was much worse than losing them to death. You will be able to get over their deaths eventually, but seeing someone you love with another kills your heart while you're still breathing. Now, let's move on with the story where we see our dear Uchiha walking towards the Hokage tower. Forgot to mention, he is now a Jounin, and his partner, who else? Sakura. He just got back from a mission while his partner slash girlfriend had ran off to the hospital, not even remembering to say a happy birthday to him, which was, by the way, a painful blow to his heart.

Ever since her birthday when he finally confessed, he and Sakura have been inseparable. Her fans would hide when they see him, his fans would whine when they're together and well, their friends would tease them about when he is planning to restore his clan. He twitched at that, he wasn't rushing things. He knows that Sakura loves him and wouldn't leave him, the same goes for him. And there is no way that she would cheat on him and vice versa. That's going to ruin his and/or her reputation.

This brought him back to the talk they had five nights ago, where he said that if she sees him with another girl, it would mean that she was annoying him or that he was just doing an order from the Hokage. It could mean anything but not dating or being together. Sakura only smiled sweetly at him and said that she knows that. He, on the other hand, asked her who that guy she was with a few days ago and she giggled, knowing very well that his possessive and jealous side is emerging.

Sakura kissed him on the cheek to calm him down and said that it was her cousin who came to visit. That sure made him blush in embarrassment for thinking that that guy was hitting on her. Since they had cleared that, they now trusted each other more.

* * *

"I'm impressed," Tsunade said, grinning. "Normally, it would take three to four days for a newbie jounin to finish this kind of mission but for you and Sakura, it only took two! Looks like I made a good job on pairing you both." Sasuke only gave a short nod but his eyes were looking down and had his mind elsewhere. Tsunade had sensed this and raised a brow. 

"You two did a good job."

"Hn."

"It must have been really easy."

"Hn."

"You must be gay."

"Hn."

Tsunade sweat dropped at this. He was definitely not listening. "Sasuke," she said and he looked up at her. "What's on your mind? Oh, and happy birthday." She said, remembering the date today and she frowned, seeing his reaction. "Let me guess, I'm the first to greet you?" he nodded and she sighed and gave a small smile to the boy. "Not even Naruto?" he nodded again. "Kakashi?" same response. "Sakura?" he looked away. "That's… sad…"

"I deserve it." He said.

"Huh?"

"I've been a jerk to them before anyway," he shrugged. "I deserve it."

"Uchiha, you changed when you came back here, you definitely don't deserve this." She shook her head. "How about I treat you to sake?" she grinned. He managed to give a small smile and shook his head, declining the offer. "No thanks, I'll be fine." He said and bowed down slightly. "I should get going now."

"Okay, are you sure though? It's not everyday I ask people for a treat."

"Yeah, the last thing I wanna do is drown myself in sake." He said, recalling how Team 7 once went to a bar during the night and he got drunk along with Naruto. Sakura brought her boyfriend home and he started saying and doing a few things to her which she kept blushing at. Shaking his head and pocketing his hands, he began to leave. "Thanks for the offer and remembering though." And he left, closing the door behind him. Tsunade sighed. "No, you're not feeling okay because if you are, you'd just teleport your way out of here instead of using the door." She thought for a while. "Now, what was I gonna do again..?"

* * *

Sasuke sighed and pocketed his hands, looking up at the semi-clear and semi-dark sky. He could understand why Sakura forgot, she was busy anyway, being a medic-nin and all. He could even accept the fact that his rival/best friend forgot, and even if Kakashi did have a good memory, it doesn't mean he'll remember everything. Hell, he could even be happy if his fan girls didn't greet him today, unusual but it made him glad they did forget, it only proved that they are actually only loving him for his looks and nothing else. 

Blinking, he decided to take a walk around the village. There was nothing better to do and he wasn't in the mood for training which is, weird. _"Geez, normally, I'd be happy if no one bugs me but now, I actually want some annoyance… even a little." _He made his way to the bridge where Team 7 used to meet. Sighing, he leaned on one side of the railing, his elbows resting on it and his head hung low, looking down at his reflection. _"Damn… it's so boring…" _

"Yo, Sasuke!"

He turned to his left to see his former teacher, still reading the porn book, walking towards him and having a parcel on his other hand. "I've been looking for you all day." He said, stopping when he reached the rookie jounin and pocketing the book back on his vest, a smile evident on his face, not that it was exposed but, you get the idea. "Happy birthday, and here, this would help you a lot!"

Sasuke blinked at the package, placed an ear on it and shook it, hearing the item inside give a sound. He looked up at the silver-haired jounin and raised a brow. "What? It's nothing perverted or anything! Anyway, I have to go, the Hokage wants to see me for something." And with a poof, he was gone, leaving the Uchiha heir staring at the item in his hands.

With a shrug, he opened it, took the object out and saw a notebook. There was a sticky note on the cover that told him to open the first few pages so he did, reading what seems to be instructions. _"Why would he ask me to go to the dobe's house? And what's this about not keeping my guard down? It's just Naruto's house, what's so dangerous there?"_

There was also a few dedications scribbled on the rest of the pages. Some came from the Jounin teachers he knew. including Kakashi, one from Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune. Even the other examiners he knew and met during the chuunin exams greeted him. A slight smile formed on his lips and he closed the notebook and proceeded to Naruto's home.

* * *

He reached the Kyuubi vessel's apartment, contemplating whether he should heed what the notebook said or not. Sighing, he raised a fist and knocked on the door, waited for a few moments before it opened, revealing a very energetic Naruto. "Yo teme, happy birthday! Come in!" he pulled him by his vest and slammed the door closed. Sasuke was confused, so he remembered, but what is it with all these weirdness? 

Sasuke was beginning to wonder what was going on since Naruto's apartment was squeaky clean. He can even see the glimmer on the wooden floor as the sunlight touched it. Something was up, his ninja instincts kicking in; he wasn't called an Uchiha genius or prodigy, whichever you prefer, for nothing. "Naruto, what's going on here?" he asked, turning to the blonde who was putting on his hitai-ate. "To put it simply, I'm gonna treat you to ramen as my birthday gift to you. Hinata sort of scolded me about cleanliness if you're wondering about the room." He said and grinned. "Yosh! Let's go eat ramen!" and again, he dragged the Uchiha avenger.

"Wait a minute! I-"

"Don't worry! I have my wallet and I'm not kidding about treating you!"

"That's not what I-"

"Glad to know you agree teme!"

Sasuke sighed and just gave up. Whatever it is, he'll figure out sooner or later what exactly is going on. "Well, we're here, and it looks like Hinata's team is here too!" sure enough, seated on three stools were Kiba with Akamaru on his head, Shino, and Hinata. Naruto sat beside his Hyuuga girlfriend and patted the seat next to him, gesturing Sasuke to come over. The Uchiha sighed and sat down, thinking about today's madness.

"_Okay, first, my fans didn't bother me, which is major weird. Second, Kakashi gives me a notebook full of dedications and greetings as a birthday present, Naruto is treating me, which is very strange and odd." _He sighed again. _"What else could happen?" _

"Hey Sasuke! Happy birthday! We've been looking for you all day to greet you but even Akamaru can't seem to sniff your scent!" Kiba grinned. "So for today, let it be my treat-"

"No way Kiba! He's my best friend so I'm treating him!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe it would be better if I just paid…" Shino muttered.

"N-no, I-I'll pay instead." Hinata piped up.

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "I invited him here guys, I'll pay."

The Uchiha prodigy sighed and shook his head. "You know, it is my birthday, why don't I just treat you all instead?" he suggested, turning to all four of them who looked at each other then shook their heads. Naruto grinned at him. "We decided to chip in instead to pay for yours." Sasuke only looked at them and smiled slightly, saying his thanks.

* * *

"Damn." He cursed, walking towards the hospital that night. His hands inside his pockets, and his shoulders slumped down. So far, everyone has greeted him, except of course the people who don't know him too well or the people whom he hasn't met at all. Heck, he even got a letter from his brother who greeted him a sadistic happy birthday via falcon. "Weird much…" he muttered, remembering how his brother still called him foolish and then with "haha's" at the end of the letter. "Very weird…" he muttered again. 

Well, it was better then none, and he was actually shocked that his brother, though heartless for wiping out the whole clan, actually remembered his birthday. Sasuke remembered Itachi's too, only instead of a happy greeting, it was more like a "you're-lucky-you're-still-alive-to-reach-the-very-age-you-are-  
now- but-you-won't-someday-because-I'm-gonna-kill-you" letter with a happy birthday in the end. They have a very weird brotherly love relationship…

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura outside the entrance of the hospital, waiting for him patiently. He sighed, _"Maybe by now she'd remember…" _he thought and hoped. Sakura greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek as he returned the gesture. "Hey, had a rough day?" he asked, placing an arm around her as they walked away from the vicinity.

"You bet! It was work all day but at least I get to spend time with you." She grinned, grabbing his hand and running ahead of him, dragging him towards his apartment. She once asked him when or if he'll move back to the estate and he said that he will once he completes his revenge and gets married to her. "Sak, why are we passing your house and heading straight towards my apartment?"

"Like I said," she smiled at him while still running. "I want to spend the night with you. My mom already knows that." She grinned and he just turned red, looking away. _"What is she planning..?" _

They reached his apartment and went inside the dim room. Sasuke switched on the lights as the two proceeded towards the couch with Sasuke slumping down almost immediately. Sakura giggled at this and went behind him, wrapping her arms around the male jounin and having her chin rest on top of his left shoulder. "You want anything to eat or drink?" she asked. He smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? This is my place after all."

"You look tired."

"So do you."

She sighed and stood up straight. "I may be tired but I'm a medic nin, not to mention your girlfriend, so I should take good care of you." She grinned and ruffled his hair. "Come on, I'll whip up something for us to eat." And she proceeded to the kitchen with Sasuke blinking and following her. When he entered the room, he was surprised to smell the aroma of good food, the sight of the ebi tempura, two bowls of sukiyaki, a few rice balls and sushi. His eyes averted to Sakura who was taking something out of his oven and turned around to face him, presenting to her boyfriend a cake as she smiled sweetly at him. "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't know how to react, he actually thought Sakura forgot. But how did she do all of this? Wasn't she at the hospital? He then realized just now, that she wasn't wearing the white coat for medics and instead had her Jounin uniform on. He smiled slightly with half-closed eyes. "You didn't go to the hospital, didn't you?"

"Nope, I ran all the way here without you noticing. I owe Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Team 8 the favor of distracting you while I was in here the whole day." She grinned guiltily. "I mean, you did give me a spare key to your house, which meant I can go inside anytime I want, so I'm not trespassing." She nodded at that and placed down the cake on the table, on the middle. "You're not mad, right?" she asked.

With a blink of an eye, he was already in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his head lowered to her shoulder with his bangs shadowing his eyes. "How can I be mad at you? How can I be mad at the woman I love?" he whispered and parted slightly. She was a bit shocked to see his eyes a bit watery as he blinked, a tear drop rolling down to the side of his cheek. She smiled slightly and raised her hand to wipe it away.

"Arigatou, Sakura…"

* * *

_A/N: I don't know how else to end it. Xp_

_Next: Omake Special: See how Sasuke tries to shut Sakura up with her babbling!  
Story: Slight AU: Tsunade bets to Orochimaru that Sakura is better than Sasuke when it comes to confessing feelings.  
_


	9. Snake vs Slug

_A/N: I'm back with another one-shot and an Omake special! For the doujin of Uchiha Style, visit my deviantart account in my profile.

* * *

_

**SUSH Combo: High on Fluff**

**_Omake: How to shut Sakura up: Uchiha Style

* * *

_**

It was just another beautiful morning in Konohagakure; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was as blue as Naruto's eyes, the bugs were flying and crawling around, much to an Aburame clan's delight, and of course, 16-year old chuunin, Uchiha Sasuke, is waiting for his teammates on the bridge. As usual, he arrived earlier than the rest. Ever since the rookie nine plus team Gai retrieved him from Orochimaru, much to his relief, things haven't exactly changed.

Somehow, he met up with the whole team after trying to escape the Sound's clutches. He was just walking around, stumbling in Orochimaru's lab, found a folder and was curious as to why it was top secret. He read the contents, his sharingan activated from anger after finding out what Orochimaru's purposes were. One, to destroy Konoha, his hometown, and where his clan once lived, him included. Two, his brother was a hell lot stronger than the snake sannin, three, Orochimaru planned on using him against Konoha.

Those reasons were enough to make him get away from that place. Besides that, he just recalled, if he were to surrender his body to Orochimaru, how can he resurrect his clan? No way is Orochimaru going to do that for him.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning!"

He turned his head to the direction of the kunoichi's voice and gave a nod as an acknowledgement. She smiled at him and leaned against the other side of the railing, looking up at the sky and humming a soft tune. Back to his thinking which was disturbed by the greeting of Sakura who was just standing across him with her bright smile, short pink hair, angelic voice, fully-developed body- especially on the-

Sasuke blinked and looked down, letting his bangs hide his eyes and reddening cheeks. _"What the hell?" _he thought, trying to push away the thoughts about his female teammate earlier. Well, he was a teenager, and all teens reach the stage called puberty, if not, they feel their hormones acting up, and that was a big no-no for someone like Uchiha Sasuke, who only lives for revenge. Right?

Pfft! Wrong!

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I got a new pet hamster yesterday, I named him Suke!" she grinned.

"…Aa."

"Oh, I also know how to bake a cake on my own now, so if you want, I'll-"

"Sakura, I don't like sweets…"

"I know that, but not all cakes are sweet you know!"

"…What?"

"Okay… maybe that was wrong, but I can cook anything you like."

"Hn." He said as silence reigned on them once more. Sakura bit her bottom lip, determined to have a conversation with Sasuke. "So… what do you like besides tomatoes?"

"…rice balls?" he raised a brow at this.

"I do too!" she smiled. "Oh, and my mom says I make the best rice balls too!"

"Hn."

"I… I got Ino and Shikamaru together! Who would have thought that they secretly like each other!"

"Hn."

"Also with Neji and Ten-Ten! I never knew the weapon mistress liked the Hyuuga Neji and vice versa!" she giggled, recalling how Ten-Ten and Neji's reaction were when they blurted out their feelings at the same time.

"Hn."

"I even had Hinata tell her feelings to Naruto and guess what? He actually likes her too!"

"Sakura…"

"And Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei… it was hard at first but-"

"Sakura…"

"-I managed to-" she stopped when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, her lips crashing to his as she stared at his shut eyes with wide ones. After a few moments, he pulled away as he smirked at her blushing face. "That got you to shut up." He muttered and leaned back on the railing.

Sakura blinked and stared at him, then smirked as he looked at her weirdly. Once more, she opened her mouth and began to talk about random things, all the while stepping closer to him and saying it in front of his face. Style number one: Kiss Sakura. Result: Failed. But, he didn't care because he found an excuse to kiss her again.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not sure if I'll have other styles since it's hard to think up of ideas. This idea came to me randomly while doodling on my sketch pad. If you have ideas, feel free to tell me! Here's the story:

* * *

_

_**Snake VS Slug  
(Slightly AU with a somewhat Orochimaru x Tsunade)

* * *

**_

Just another day at Konoha High; Today was the day that Haruno Sakura will confess her feelings to the school's heartthrob. For two years, she's been hiding her true feelings towards him, yet the minute they became good friends, she could no longer handle it. Who's the guy? Uchiha Sasuke.

No one knew the real him but her. He appeared to be cold, distant, and a loner type of guy. But when she got to know him, he was actually a sweet and caring one. That only made her feelings grow deeper, a more complicated feeling.

Sakura was going to meet up with him outside the school doors, where other students met up as well to walk home together or hang out. This was a daily routine for them already, and it took a good few warnings from Sasuke himself to his fangirls that they stay away from Sakura or he would personally harm them that would make the devil himself like a meek lamb. Okay, weird comparison but, the bimbos got the message.

This school wasn't an ordinary school though; it was an academy wherein people like them want to become ninjas, to defend the country in the future. Sakura is the genjutsu and medical type of nin, Sasuke is more of a taijutsu, ninjutsu and of course, the all too famous and difficult assassination type of ninja. If they were to become partners, they'd make a great team. He had what she lacked and vice versa.

Her personal mentor was a legendary sannin, the principal herself, Tsunade. She taught the kunouchi all types of medical jutsu, including the difficult summoning technique. She summoned a slug, and Sakura did too. As for Sasuke, he had two personal tutors. Hatake Kakashi taught him his own technique, the chidori, or raikiri as some call it. It was said that it can cut through lightning, and that was told from personal experience from the creator of the technique himself.

Still though, Sasuke recommended her to Yuuhi Kurenai, a genjutsu specialist. So she too, had two teachers. Sasuke's other mentor was also a part of the three legendary sannin, who was Orochimaru. He summoned snakes and he taught Sasuke how to.

She sighed and continued running towards the entrance/exit of the school, where she assumed Sasuke has been waiting for her. _"I hope he doesn't get angry for making him wait. His patience is as thin as a single thread."

* * *

_

"Well, there are still a lot of people outside; I doubt that Sasuke can do it."

"He can, Tsunade."

The blonde woman just raised her brow at him. "Oh really..? How Orochimaru? He has to swallow his pride for that, and Uchiha Sasuke is not one to do that." She smirked. "And I'm confident that Sakura will do the first move, and I bet on it."

Orochimaru only returned the smirk and crossed his arms as they both watched the two from Tsunade's office window. Sakura had just arrived in front of Sasuke, trying to catch her breath as he waited for her to finish. "It's in a man's blood to make the first move, especially since he summons a snake."

"Your point..?"

"A male snake's pride is high, as well as reputation. If he lets the female make the first move, the snake he'll summon will not be pleased about it."

"Still," Tsunade said, a confident smirk still on her lips. "Slugs may be slow, but their actions are precise." She turned to the snake-summoning man. "And Sakura is smart; she will take things slowly and tell him at the right time."

"I doubt it."

* * *

"S-sorry I… was… late…" she said in between breathes, sticking her tongue out like a kid at him. Sasuke gave a nod but still kept his eyes on her as she brushed invisible dirt away from her school's skirt. She took in a deep amount of air and exhaled it then smiled at him. "Well, let's go!" she said. Sasuke looked at her forehead, seeing sweat glistening on it. 

_A snake must know how to charm the female._

He smirked and raised his hand, wiping it, at the same time, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "Why would you hide your eyes behind those bangs?" he asked, smirking some more when she blushed. "They're too pretty to stay hidden."

_A snake must also be a "gentleman" when courting._

Sakura blinked and looked down, a slight smile on her lips as he took out a handkerchief and used it to wipe the remaining sweat away. "There we go," he said, pocketing the cloth and offering a hand to her which she shyly took.

_A snake should compliment the lady._

"You know, it's really rare to find girls like you," he said, making her look up at him as he smiled slightly. "Most only have beauty, at times, brains, but you have both." Once more, she turned red and looked away from him, her waist-length hair swaying with the wind. "Not to mention _very_ caring, talented and sweet as well." He added.

_A slug must take precautions._

"Thanks for the compliment Sasuke," she said, tucking a hair behind her ear. "But that's a bit too much praising from you." She grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're hitting on me." And this time, he had blushed.

_A slug should be slow and precise at the same time._

"I've been meaning to tell you, but never had the chance to." She continued, fiddling with her fingers like what Hinata does when talking to Naruto. "And I wanted to protect our friendship, but as I grew closer to you, I just couldn't hide it any longer." She gulped and looked up at him. "I lo-"

_A snake must know when to strike._

Yet she didn't get to finish when he had claimed her lips as his.

_A slug, though slow in movement, must still move with grace._

Her hands slowly and shyly wrapped around his neck, her eyes closing unconsciously as he deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist protectively and possessively, much like a male snake to his mate. His tongue licked across her lower lip in a slow and seductive manner that she gave in and opened her mouth, letting their tongues meet and dance an aggressive sway.

People around them started to stare and gawk, jaws hanging open and eyes as wide as saucers. It was a rare sight to see _the _heartthrob, a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke, kiss, or rather, make-out with a girl, who happens to be the one woman whom not everyone takes notice, Haruno Sakura.

_A snake wins when it comes to fast and well-timed strikes.  
A slug prevails with slow yet graceful movements.

* * *

_

Tsunade gaped as Orochimaru snickered. "He swallowed his pride Tsunade, and not only that, he made the first move." She shook her head and sat back down on her chair. "But… but what if she confessed and he just kissed her?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Let's just say, we're tied." He said, sitting back down on a chair and taking a shot glass. "Sake?" he asked. Tsunade smirked and took her shot glass as well, taking the bottle of sake. "Alright, I'll drink to that! They're tied and so are we!"

_A snake can beat the slug not only when it comes to fast movements but also in smarts.  
A slug can overpower the snake when it comes to agressiveness; a determined fighter, a slug can be.

* * *

_

_A/N: The last two statements of the snake and slug are for Oro and Tsunade. I know my one-shots are short, but at least they've got thousands of words! _

_Next: It's raining, they run under it, they spill secrets under it. What kind of secrets?  
_


	10. Rain, rain, don't go away

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness and the delay.

* * *

_

**SUSH Combo: High on Fluff**

_**Rain, rain, don't go away

* * *

**_

It just had to happen now. Of all days, it had to rain right after school on a Friday. The day where the gang would always meet in the arcade after school; problem is…

"Why did that bastard have to have basketball practice today?"

Once more, the group rolled their eyes and Ino took the liberty of hitting him on the head since her best friend wasn't there yet; including Sasuke, who was the MVP and team captain of the basketball team. Sakura was part of the school paper. Her role is either to take shots of the basketball team or any sports team, then interview the coach or team captains.

Too bad that she had to file in her report and had to stay after school. Sasuke needed to as well, since the championships are coming and he was determined to take the team to the top. She, on the other hand, was a cheerleader and they didn't have practice at that time. Be it for the Soccer team, football, archery or whichever sport. Her dear boyfriend, the ever-lazy yet smart Shikamaru was in the chess team. No need for practicing.

Hyuuga Neji is part of the soccer team, with Ten-Ten as team manager. Naruto and Hinata are partners for the tennis team. Technically, they were all paired up, having relationships and such. Only two more people to go and they'll be the only gang who has relationships with their friends.

Naruto is with Hinata, Neji with Ten-Ten and Shikamaru with Ino. Now, if only they can get Sasuke and Sakura together, that would close the case of the two being single in the group. Naruto did swear once that Sasuke had a thing for the pink-haired reporter and Ino blabbed that her best friend had a crush on the basketball player.

Anyway, now was not the time to be thinking about relationships. They were outside the mall's doors, waiting for the two to arrive, yet it was raining hard, and of all the rotten luck, Naruto said that Sasuke walked to school today and didn't have an umbrella. The same goes for Sakura.

"So, what do we do? My phone doesn't have a signal, we can't contact them!" Ino said, looking at the group who shrugged in reply. "Why don't we just go ahead? I trust they're smart enough to know that we'll be inside instead of out here." Neji said, glancing at the dark sky which didn't give any hint that the rain would cease, even just for a while. "Yeah, we might as well." Ten-Ten muttered and followed her boyfriend inside the mall. Shikamaru and Ino went inside as well with Hinata tailing behind. She stopped and turned to Naruto.

The blonde looked back at the direction of their school before shrugging and walking over to Hinata with a grin on his face. "Maybe it's for their own good." He said to himself. _"Like what Neji says… uh… what does Neji say?"

* * *

_

And speaking of the two _cough _lovebirds _cough_…

"I can't believe this…"

Sasuke glanced at her then back at the falling rain before sighing and leaning against the wall of the school building. He dropped his sports bag on the floor and crossed his arms, his right foot leaning against the wall he leaned on with his left keeping steady. Without anything else to do, he closed his eyes and did some thinking.

He just finished practice; his team was dismissed earlier by their coach. He stayed for a few more minutes before stepping out of the gym and waited for Sakura outside the school doors. She arrived later with the school guard following closely behind, then locking the doors and headed his way out of the gates. He didn't know what possessed them to stay for a bit and when they were about to leave, this heavy rainfall came showering down from the grey clouds.

He cursed himself for not bringing his car today and also for leaving his school uniform inside the gym lockers, not bothering to change his basketball training attire, which composed of a sleeveless white top that was a bit loose, black knee-length shorts, a pair of his rubber shoes and two black wrist bands on each wrist. He stared down at his Nike branded shoes, finding it interesting to look at.

"I'm bored…"

Again, he looked at the female beside him who sat on the ground as if she were in a tea ceremony. Her hair was still in the half-ponytail style and occasionally swayed when a breeze blew. She had her head hung low and she sighed deeply; blowing away a strand of pink hair that irritated her face. Her hands clasped and folded neatly on top of her lap, her belongings just beside her, and the digital camera on top of a plastic file case.

"…Say something…"

Amusing; that was what he found her right now. A smirk plastered on his lips as he continued staring down at his friend. Hmm… friend… interesting… he thinks she's more than a friend actually, but he'll never admit that out loud, at least not in front of too many people. "Hi Sakura,"

She glared at him and he gave an innocent smile. "What?"

"Ha ha ha… very funny…" she muttered, looking straight, her eyebrows still creased together, a frown on her face. His smile faded and he blinked, looking ahead as well. He contemplated whether to tell her or not, but in the end, he chose the former and decided to say it instead. "Don't frown," she looked up at him as he stared at her, head hung low to get a good look of her face. "It doesn't suit you."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, one of your friends." He answered bluntly. Although, she swore there was a smug tone in his voice when he spoke. "Kidding aside…" she murmured. He shrugged. "I'm just saying." Grunting, she resorted to stay silent, not bothering to look his way or even spare him a glance. Sasuke noted this and sighed inwardly, sliding down to a sitting position and bringing up his left leg close to his chest, resting an arm over it. His right hand pressed flat against the cold floor, just a few inches away from her.

"Sakura,"

No reply, so he continued.

"Have you ever… felt a feeling wherein… you get so confused when you're near someone? Then later on, you feel like your stomach's churning, doing flip flops or the ever popular butterflies in it?"

She raised a brow at him.

"I… I don't know but… I think I'm a victim of it."

"Wow, an Uchiha can feel after all."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not _that_ cold."

"Hm, but Neji is."

They laughed at her statement, the tension seeming to disperse as seconds tick by. The rain had always annoyed people, yet if given the chance; it actually brings joy as well, watering the plants that are thirsty, wetting the very dry soil and crops, cooling the hot humid air and cleansing a few dirty roads.

It's been an hour though, and still, the rain didn't cease. Sasuke got up and picked his bag, getting fed up with waiting for the downpour to stop. He took a step forward but was immediately pulled back when Sakura's hand grabbed his. He looked at her, wondering what was wrong. "You can't be serious about walking under the rain!"

"In a way, yes I am. It's not going to stop anytime soon."

"But what if you catch a cold?"

"Why? Worried?" he teased and she blushed. "Look, it's either we run to my house and do something or stay here, waiting for the rain to stop and doing nothing."

Sakura sighed and got up, nodding to him as he turned back to the sky. "Let's go." And he grabbed her hand, pulling her as he ran towards his home. Why, because it was nearer than hers. "Hold it!" she pulled him back as he stared at her, the rain pouring down on them. Shifting a bit, she looked up at him and decided to get this out now. "Tell me, do you know… about the rumors in school..?"

He raised a brow. "What?"

"The ones about you and… Risha…"

"Who..?" he asked "Who's Risha?" he had no idea who Sakura was talking about. Sakura looked down at her feet, not minding how soaked they were. "Masaki, Masaki Risha." She answered. "She and her friends had been discussing about you and her, being a couple, though supposedly a secret, yet she didn't want to leave her friends hanging."

She heard him laugh and that got her to look up, eyes widened, clearly surprised that _the _Uchiha actually laughs like this, like a normal person would. "Okay, first of all, I'm single and very much _unavailable_ to _any _girl. Second, I don't even know who she is! Third, I never knew you actually believed in rumors. Fourth, I already have someone else in mind," he said, sticking out his tongue at her like a child. She felt her heart wrench when he mentioned that and he grinned childishly. "My mom."

"W-what..?"

"Gotcha!" he said, flicking her forehead as she winced and glared at him. "No, it's not my mom, I was only joking." And she gave an "oh" at this. "Fifth, It takes a very long time for me to even ask a girl out, even if Naruto does say I can just give a smile and ask simply and they'd just screech yes. But honestly, I'm a chicken when it comes to asking girls out, especially if she's someone _really _special."

"I… see…"

"Sixth, I'm very picky, and being a fan girl or being so pushy is not on my list, unless of course it's for a good cause to force me into something. Seventh, what catches my eye is someone aggressive when she has to be, someone who isn't helpless, someone who likes me for me, not for my status or looks, someone who's sweet, caring though shows it in a strange way to me, and also fun to be with. She has to be understanding as well, and has to know me _very _well, not to mention give me some privacy at times, not always clingy and too gushy…" he shuddered at the thought and she giggled.

"Lastly, she has to be someone who has green eyes that always seem to shine when greeting or talking with someone." She looked up at him, startled to see him smiling at her and closing the four feet distance they had, deducting it to half a feet away. "She has to have soft pink locks, her name must be Sakura and her last name should be Haruno, if ever, in the future, Uchiha." He grinned sheepishly and she managed to smile. "Most of all," he lowered his head to her. "She has to be you." And he closed the gap of their lips, having a taste of her strawberry lip balm, only to part a bit and smirk. "Sweet."

She blushed and looked down, her eyes telling him that she was… shy. Haruno Sakura was actually shy, and it was a first! To him at least. He used his index finger to raise her head up by her chin, making her look at him in the eye. Green ones meeting onyx orbs, a smile returns his smirk, a shy look staring at a calm and confident one. "So, what do you say? Do you, Haruno Sakura, accept me, Uchiha Sasuke, to be your first official boyfriend, to love and to cherish, hopefully, for the rest of your life?"

Sakura took his hand into hers, looking at it then back up at him. "I, Haruno Sakura, do accept you, Uchiha Sasuke, to be mine and mine alone." She grinned. "One, you have to be with me when I need you, no ifs, buts or anything. Two, just be yourself, and be understanding as well, three: shout to the world how you feel towards me. Lastly, end it with a kiss, in public." She challenged and he smirked at this, looking around, seeing a few people walking around under their umbrellas, some coming out from mini stores, some glancing at their direction.

To his relief and annoyance, there were girls checking him out, giggling and blushing as he looked their way. He also noted a few admirers and fans of Sakura, looking at her, acting stupidly as usual. He smirked once more, seeing a very good advantage. His fans were here, and so were hers. Both were annoying to them, and he could get rid of both with just one yell of declaring his love for the girl in front of him, whom he's had a crush on for years perhaps.

Clearing his throat, he faced the many faces of people, some stopping as they heard him cough. Not satisfied, he cupped his mouth and yelled. "May I please have your full attention for just a while?" and soon enough, he got everyone's attention, along with cars that stopped, the drivers or occupants rolling down their windows to see what was the commotion. Their fans listened attentively as well. _"Good." _He thought.

"As for those who don't know me, I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said as loud as he could then turned to his love interest. "And this girl beside me is Haruno Sakura!" Loud claps and whistles from a group of boys who were hushed by a bevy of girls. "Right now, I want you all to know one thing," he paused and took a deep breathe in, then yelled out loud: "I am in love with Haruno Sakura, and I want all of you to be the witness of how I'll confess to her!" he said and then almost immediately, knelt down on one knee in front of her, the rain still pouring on them. Sakura blushed and whispered, rather, hissed, in a demanding tone to him to get up and told him she accepts him already but he only stuck his tongue out and grinned.

"Sakura, I love you, no doubt about it, I get mad when I see your fans, I get jealous when I see you talking to other guys who I don't know or who seem to like you. And right now, screw my pride, screw everything else that threatens to get in my way, I love you, and I'm not afraid to announce it to the world." He breathed in again and smiled at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed once more as she heard a few yells of "say yes" or "go for it" or even "say yes damn it or I'll say yes for you or knock some sense into your head!" from a passing old woman. Smiling and eyes half-closed, the rain had concealed her tears but Sasuke noticed this and his smile faded, thinking that he had made her cry.

"S-Sak..? Why are you crying? Look, I'm sorry, I-"

"Yes." She whispered.

"H-huh?" he blinked.

"Yes," she repeated, pulling him up. "Yes damn it! Yes!" she exclaimed, loud enough for the world to hear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, making him slowly return the embrace. Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as they continued watching. Sasuke laughed and raised a hand at them as a thank you or acknowledgement. The two parted as she smiled. "Love you too."

"Oh yeah," he said, smirking once the crowd had gone back to their normal tasks. "I bet I love you more." And she returned the smirk. "Nu-uh, I love you more!" he shook his head, the water residue flying away from his hair. "Nope, I love you more than you think!" she raised a brow at him and smirked. "Prove it!" and he did, pulling her close to him and making her lips crash onto his. Eyes closed as hers did so slowly. _"Well, he did prove it." _said her inner self.

* * *

_A/N: Cheesy? Cliché? Dumb? Sweet? Cute? Not so original? Whatever, whichever, just send me a review! Personally, I like the other one better. _

_Next: Trick and a Treat!  
_


	11. Exact Opposites

_A/N: Okay, I know I said this should be about trick or treat in the last chapter, but since that file got deleted, I'll have to use another idea. Here's a crossover of Naruto and Ragnarok Online! This chapter may be close to M though… As for their communicators, just think of the Oracle Bells in Shaman King. That's what they use to communicate._

* * *

**SUSH Combo: High on Fluff**

_**Exact Opposites**_

She walked around the town of Prontera, admiring the Halloween decorations that were all set up for the month of October. _"Wow, the decorations really give an eerie effect." _She could hear some novices yelling for help, and when she turned, she saw a Nightmare, its ghostly appearance of a horse snarled at the newbies. She had to do something! It was her job, as a priestess, to help those who are in need. _"And there is no way a bunch of novices will be able to deal with a high level monster that's aggressive."_

Quickly doing a holy attack, she managed to kill the monster in three to four blows. She smiled reassuringly at the newbies who looked at her in awe. "Wow ne-chan, that was amazing!" the priestess laughed and tried to hide her blush with one of her hands. "That was nothing, now go on and pick up the items it dropped, you'll find some really worth something." The novices were about to do what they were told when their eyes widened upon seeing another aggressive monster appear from behind the pink-haired priestess. "Look out!" one of the female novices cried and when the priestess turned, she got hit by a Jakk, it's pumpkin head having a sinister smirk when she fell on her butt, feeling the pain of the attack. _"Damn this thing." _She was about to cast another spell when a dark figure suddenly cut in between her and the monster.

"Wah..?" she gaped, seeing the man before her dressed in mostly bandages, a long scarf around his neck that somehow hid the lower part of his face. His hair was as black as night, and it was spiked up at the back, an image of a chicken suddenly popping up in her mind. She stared some more, observing him, watching in awe when he only delivered one Sonic Blow to the Jakk to kill it. "Wow…" she whispered, the novices imitating her bewildered look. He turned to her, giving her an impression of a drop-dead gorgeous guy. _"Holy Cr- er…! Gah! He's hot!" _her inner self cheered, almost saying a bad word- which was a no-no for a priestess like herself- when she saw her rescuer's looks. His eyes were the color of onyx, and she found herself drowning in them. _"That is one hot assassin…" _she thought to herself, noticing how he was glowing a blue aura.

Jaw-drop for her.

"Y-you're already an elite?!"

The assassin sighed at this and offered her a hand and she gladly took it as he pulled her up. "For someone who easily defeated a Nightmare, you sure can't sense a Jakk coming your way." He muttered. She glared at him for this. "Hey, it's not my fault I was taken by surprise! I'm a priestess! I master in healing and holy stuff! Not in stealth or senses like you!" he smirked, and it caused her to blush-why? Well, a smirk was close enough to a smile. "Just don't let it happen again, you'll never know when more aggressive monsters come out during the Halloween season." And he turned to leave. "W-wait!"

He stopped and turned his head to her. "U-um…" she bowed down a bit, her long pink locks following her movements. "Thank you for earlier." He gave a curt nod and proceeded to walking again. "Um, may I at least know your name?"

Again, he halted and faced her, a smirk on his face. "Maybe someday, I can tell this won't be our last meeting." And he continued on his way, the people that were supposedly blocking his path seeming to clear it for him, as if it was the parting of the red sea. "But…" she trailed off and sighed. _"Oh well, who could forget a face like that anyway?" _she thought as her eyes started to sparkle, a dreamy gaze all over her face. _"And I thought that it would be a knight in shining armor that would save me one day, instead, it turned out to be an assassin in dark clothing."_

"Sakura!"

She spun around to see a blonde dancer run over to her and tackled her into a hug. "I-Ino! What're you doing here?" Ino gave her a sly grin and nudged her a bit. "I saw what happened, and trust me, elite assassins never bother to save anyone, much less a priestess, but you just got saved by that guy!"

Sakura sweat dropped as her friend continued ranting. "Um… Ino…"

"Will you put a cork in it? You're so troublesome…"

A vein popped at the side of Ino's head as she glared at a wizard who had a hairstyle that resembled a pineapple. Next to him was a chubby guy who had red swirls on his cheeks. This guy was a blacksmith, and he seemed fit for the job. "Sakura, allow me to introduce my teammates in our party. Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius, and Akimichi Choji, the big-boned." She leaned closer to Sakura to whisper something in her ear. "Whatever you do, don't call him fat or anything related to that."

"Okay…" she nodded meekly, then felt a tug on her right sleeve. Looking down, she saw one of the male novices that she saved earlier, and behind him were three of his co-novices. "Can you… help us?" he asked meekly, turning red in the face when she smiled. "Sure, come on." She turned back to Ino who was blinking questioningly at her. "Sorry if I have to cut our meeting short, but these kids may need my help in leveling up." She waved goodbye to them as the three did the same and parted different ways. "Okay, next stop, Poring island!" she opened a teleportation portal after giving them some of her support and defense casts, then entered the portal after the four novices have gone in.

* * *

"Dude, where have you been?" a blonde guy asked his elite friend when he came walking, still glowing a blue aura. "None of your business dead-last." He muttered, not bothering to stop before his friend who yelled at the nickname. "Geez, for a knight, you're pretty noisy." The assassin said, narrowing his eyes a bit at the blonde. "Feh, I knew having that Kakashi as our tanker won't do you any good."

"Oh really Naruto?" they turned around to see an assassin with silver-hair, and he had a book in one of his hands. "If I did not make a suitable teacher for the two of you, then how come Sasuke is already an elite assassin?"

"That's the point! He's already an elite but I'm not! And you're late again!"

"I wasn't late, you just failed to notice my presence behind those trees." He closed his book and walked over to them. "Come on, the guild master is waiting for us."

"What does she want now?" Naruto asked, folding both arms behind his head as he walked beside his assassin best friend. "I bet it's another 'tank' job." He muttered.

Tank- this is also called helping in other terms, because this is where a high-level person helps out the lower-level ones in boosting up. The one doing the job is called a "Tanker", and doing it is called "Tanking".

Kakashi just ruffled the blonde's hair. "Actually, we'll be having different jobs." They reached the guild's meeting place and headed directly to their leader's room. "You're late." The guild leader said, opening her eyes to look at them. "I can understand Kakashi and Naruto being late but Sasuke?" a small smile found its way on the female monk's lips. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. "Hey old hag, it was the bastard's fault we're late! Not mine and Kakashi's!"

"Oh really?" in the blink of an eye, she disappeared in front of them and was now behind Naruto, and with a quick punch, had the blonde haired knight meet the ground, face first. "And don't call me that ever again, brat!" she yelled, a vein popping at the side of her head. Kakashi took out his orange book and opened it on the last page he read. "So, what's our mission this time, Tsunade?"

She coughed and turned to face all three. "We lack full support members in our guild, and with the upcoming war, we need to have our defenses raised."

"How strong is the enemy anyway?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed- the pose that Naruto would dub as the "feeling-cool" pose. "The same level as you, Kakashi, Shino, Gaara and Neji."

"Hn. Elites."

"That's right." She said, walking back to her chair and sat on it. The light bulb that gave the room light was starting to flicker, and the female monk sighed at this. "Kakashi, I think I should give you the job of finding a new light bulb that would last long. Apparently, Naruto didn't buy the right one."

"Hey! It was the merchant's fault! He said it would last long!"

Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes. "Idiot, that's the purpose of merchants, they tend to sell you products that may seem to be good but are actually not. You should be more careful." The blue-eyed knight gave the assassin a glare and then 'hmphed' afterwards. Kakashi chuckled and turned back to Tsunade. "So, I'll go find a better light bulb while these two will find a full support healer?"

"Yes. Whether it's priestesses, monks, acolytes, bards, and dancers- whatever! I'll leave the two of them to be the judge of that." All three gave a nod before Tsunade dismissed them, getting back to recruiting some of her subordinates to prepare for the upcoming guild war. _"Something tells me that this is going to be more fun than the last war."_

"Well, I'm off to find a light bulb! Good luck hunting for an FS." And Kakashi left them with one jump to a roof and another, looking like a ninja on a mission. "Hn. See 'ya loser." Naruto turned to the now leaving Sasuke. "Hey! Aren't we supposed to look for an FS together?"

"Nah, you'll only scare that person away."

"Oh and I suppose you won't?"

Sasuke just ignored the knight and continued making his way through the crowd, all the while aware of how many stares he got from the dancers that were stopping to gawk at him. _"If these dancers weren't wearing clothes so scandalous, I would've picked them already." _He avoided eye contact with most of the girls in his surroundings. _"Bards tend to be boastful and annoying. I guess it's a priestess then." _He smirked, remembering the pink-haired girl he saved earlier. _"Sakura was it? Nice name." _when he left her a while ago, he heard a female's voice call for the priestess. _"Must be because of the pink hair." _He shrugged and found an acolyte. _"He already has a guild. But not our enemy." _He approached the male acolyte. "Hey, how many zenies for a warp portal to Morroc?"

The boy smiled. "None. You come from Shadow Assault guild right? Well, you're our ally, so it's for free." Sasuke managed to give a smirk and nodded his thanks when the boy transported him to Morroc. _"Now to go see if mom knows any FS priests or priestesses I can ask to join."_

* * *

"Ah-choo!" she sniffed and looked up at the night sky. _"Who could be talking or thinking about me?"_ She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see the novice she was tanking. "Ne, are you okay?" she gave him a warm smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Listen; there are a lot of people here that's taking the monsters I hit, why don't we go to a different place?"

"Like where ne-chan?" a female novice asked, blinking innocently after eliminating a pink poring. Sakura smiled at her. "We'll go to Morroc and get you to fight worms, aka, Hodes."

Hode- a worm that lives in the dessert grounds of Morroc- where thieves, assassins and rogues live and meet.

The three novices that she was helping gulped. "I'll have to form a party and invite you, so that I could be aware of your status with regards to your stamina." The three nodded and accepted the invitation the priestess sent them. "So we have Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon." She smiled brightly at them. "Let's get going then!" she opened a portal as they all went in- not noting how a poring managed to enter the portal- and appeared in Morroc town, where they could see a lot of people from the thief class talking and fooling around. "Stay close guys, a lot of drunkards stay here."

The three kids clung to her, and she sweat dropped at their behavior, smiling none the less as they walked towards the entrance of the dessert. "Hey, hey!" she was pulled back by the arm, her head turned to who had grabbed her so violently. "Um… is there anything you want?" she asked as politely as she could, her nose twitching from the stench of the rogue that seemed to be drunk, judging from his slurred words and the half-empty bottle he was holding. "What's a priestess like you doing alone here at night? With three novices none the less!" he hiccupped afterwards, grinning at her.

"I'm here to tank them, now please, let me go so that we could go on. It's starting to get late." She said, trying to pry her arm off of the rogue's hold, but to no avail. _"Damn, this guy's grip is too strong. Not to mention, his whole body is muscle bound." _She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _"Too bulky for me."_

"Well, it's getting late as you said, why don't I just take you to an inn and rest, then I'll let you go tomorrow, how's that?" Sakura didn't fail to notice the lust in the man's eyes, and that alone was enough to have her feel fear and anger rush through her veins. "I don't have time for guys like you." She seethed, "And there is no way I'll go with someone like you who's obviously drunk!"

"Aw, too bad, I can't let you go! What a rogue wants, a rogue gets!" and he pulled her back, causing the three kids to let her go as they cried for her when she hit the ground, landing on her left arm. She flinched from the pain when she tried to move it. _"Oh no, I think my arm is broken." _She bit back her cry of pain and tried to stand up, but the rogue pulled her right arm and pinned her to a wall, his breath fanning her face, and she felt like puking from the stench.

The rogue gave a maniacal grin. "You're really pretty, did you know that? It's a big mistake for you to walk pass he-OW!" he looked down to see the three kids kicking and punching his bulky legs. "Damn, fucking, kids! Guys, a little help here!"

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw three more rogues approach them and take the kids, holding them up to prevent them from hurting their friend. They too, had sinister smiles on their faces as they saw Sakura. "That's a pretty one, why the sudden change Ichiro? I thought you were into dancers?"

"True, but this little priestess caught my eye. Her innocence just drives me wild." He said, biting the white collar of her outfit and ripped it to give him access to her neck. "And it looks like she hasn't been claimed either. Oh the joy." He sneered and nuzzled her neck, teasing it a bit before he opened his mouth, ready to bite her. "Don't…" she pleaded, and the four men looked up at her to see her green eyes shed tears. "Please…" she said, shutting her eyes.

She only received a round of laughter from the men, the kids trying to escape to help her but to no avail. Sakura looked at the kids afterwards. "Just let them go, their parents might be worried. Let them go and you can do what you want with me!"

Ichiro looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good deal, but what if you change your mind once we let them go?"

"I won't! Priestess' promise!"

"Well Ichiro, people in her class never lie, so I guess she's telling the truth."

"Yeah," he turned to glance at his friends with a smirk. "Maybe we should…"

Sakura closed her eyes, hoping that they would let the kids go.

"…NOT!" they all chorused laughing when Ichiro slammed Sakura on the ground, him on top of her as the three kids cried out. "Sorry, but you're in our turf, and nobody gets to tell us what to do." He lowered his head and sucked onto her neck, causing her to yell as well as beg him to stop when his hands roamed her body. Her priestess uniform didn't help her either, since one side had a slit that started from her upper thigh, and that gave Ichiro access to her legs.

"Ne-chan!" Momiji and Udon cried.

"Stop it!" Konohamaru yelled.

"OW!" Ichiro cried, sitting up as he nursed the small bump that formed at the back of his head. He looked up with angry eyes as his companions looked around. "Who threw the rock at me?!"

"I did…"

They all looked up, seeing an assassin on top of a roof, the full moon illuminating some parts of his face as he continued tossing the rock in his hand up and down. The rogues glared at him, but he just threw the rock again as it hit Ichiro's forehead. "What the hell? Stop it you dumbass!" the man closed his eyes and sighed. "Stop talking to yourself." And he jumped down, opening his eyes to reveal them red.

Ichiro's companions took a step back, knowing very well about the red eyes. "I-Ichiro, we better get out of here."

"Why should we?" he asked, standing up as he spat on the ground. "Why would I let a scrawny guy like him scare us?" he charged at the new comer as his friends tried to stop him. "Hn, idiot." And later, Ichiro found his arm twisted behind his back, the assassin that arrived holding him up against the wall, pushing his face on the rough barricade of a building, making sure that blood began to ooze as cuts formed. "I'll let you live if you get out of here, and make sure not to dare violate anyone again, got it?" he emphasized his point by pushing the rogue further into the wall, causing Ichiro to cry out in pain.

"L-Look S-Sasuke, w-we were just… playing you know…" one guy said, laughing nervously. Sasuke turned to him, giving the man a piercing glare. "You call trying to rape a girl and probably kidnapping kids playing? I don't find it fun or amusing, do you?"

"N-No… it's just that… well…"

"Get out before I summon up an army of nightmares to chase you around."

"Okay, okay! We get it!" he took Ichiro and ran, followed by his two friends, leaving Sasuke with Sakura and the three kids. "Che, weaklings…"

"Nii-san…" he looked down to see the three look up at him, still intimidated by his height and aura. "Um… t-thank you…" they all said together. He stared at them for a while, then walked over to Sakura, who was hunched over and hugging herself. "Twice in a row," he muttered, kneeling down before her as she slowly looked up, finding his face familiar. "You sure have a knack to get into trouble," he smirked. "Sakura was it?"

He stiffened when she suddenly tackled him to a hug; her arms wrapped around his neck as she shook and cried how scared she was. He hesitated, but ended up returning the embrace, not used to physical contact with someone he isn't close with. "They're gone, so just, forget it." He said, not knowing what to say to her. He looked at the moon, trying to guess what time it was before giving up and sighing. "Look, it's late, and there are going to be a lot of aggressive monsters around, so…" another sigh escaped his lips as he carried her bridal style, startling her for his sudden actions. "Come on, I'll let my mom take care of you guys for a while. I still have a mission." He turned to the kids who blinked innocently at him. "Stay close." He ordered and walked towards a nearby house that was big enough to hold two to three families.

* * *

"Oh my G-" Fugaku's mouth was clamped shut by Mikoto's hand as she gave him a warning glare. "Do not say the Lord's name in vain dear." She said, pulling her hand back and turning to Sasuke who just entered the door, carrying Sakura who had some parts of her clothes torn, followed by three novices who hesitatingly entered. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell us you were already married?" Fugaku asked, gaping at the three kids.

Both the assassin and priestess blushed as Sasuke glared at his dad and explained what happened. "Oh, so that's why she seems so weak right now…" Mikoto whispered, looking at Sakura. "You poor dear." She said, watching as Sasuke placed her on the couch. "Don't worry, my mom's a priestess like you." He whispered when she clutched his arm, afraid to be left alone. _"This girl," _he thought, giving a slight smile to her, which she returned with a blush and avoided eye contact. _"…is fragile." _

"Alright Sasuke, I want you to take your father and these kids out of the living room, I'll have to change her clothes."

"Okay." He said and stood up, catching the look Sakura sent him. He bent down a bit and placed a hand over hers. "Relax okay? Nothing's going to happen to you." And he left as Mikoto treated her.

"Are you married or what? Not to mention," he glanced at the three kids. "Are they yours..?" Sasuke gaped at his father in disbelief. _"What the hell?" _the three novices sighed. "There are not my kids! I just told you the whole story a while ago!" Fugaku looked like he did not believe his son.

"I'm going out for a while." Sasuke muttered, stepping outside and walking around. When he was in the middle of the town, he stopped and turned to his left. "Stop following me Itachi." An assassin appeared from an alley, disabling his hide technique and approached Sasuke. "I bet you couldn't have sensed me if I didn't make you notice my presence on purpose."

"Whatever…" and he continued walking; not missing the looks some dancers sent his way. Itachi whistled in awe at how his brother attracted that many girls with just walking pass them. "So why don't you ask those dancers to join the guild?"

"The way they dress just annoys me."

"How about those bards?" the older Uchiha suggested.

"They keep asking for something in return." He caught one bard's look, and he immediately knew that this one was gay. "Hey, I can't help but overhear you two converse," he said in a gay-ish tone. "How's about I join your guild and go steady with you?" he asked, drawing himself closer to Sasuke who twitched in annoyance and disgust. "Sorry, not interested, but my brother over there seems to be, he kept looking at you earlier." Itachi's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke in bewilderment. The bard smiled coyly at Itachi and began to chase him when the older Uchiha started running away and cursing his little brother.

He smirked and continued to wander around Morroc town, all the while searching for a suitable FS. Without having any luck, he decided to go back home, seeing his dad waiting for him with the three kids looking like they were training or something. "Are you sure you two aren't-"

"Dad, for the last time, we are not a couple!" he nearly yelled, proceeding inside the house as he stopped when he spotted his mom going down the stairs. He raised a brow when she gave him a smile. "Sakura is now getting some sleep. In the meantime, why don't you get some rest as well? You still have a mission for your guild tomorrow right?"

"Aa. Hey mom, is aniki back yet?"

"Yeah, he arrived around five minutes earlier. He looked really exhausted."

Sasuke sweat dropped. _"How did he get here before me that fast?" _he shrugged the thought off and climbed the stairs, unaware of her mother's giggles. Fugaku came in, wondering why his wife was laughing. "Well…" she said in a sing-song voice, and the next thing they heard was Sasuke's yell of "MOM!" Mikoto just laughed and turned to the three kids. "The guest room is available, you can stay there." She said with a grin and headed to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Sasuke murmured, marching to his brother's room with his shoulders slumped. He straightened himself out when he started to knock on the door. He heard Itachi's voice, telling him that he can come in, and when he opened the door, he leaned on the frame for a while. "Hey, bro, can I sleep here for the night? Even if it's on the floor, I don't mind." He glared towards his room. "I don't want to sleep beside a girl…"

Itachi sat up and grinned. "The girl is sleeping on your bed?" he earned a nod from his little brother. "Cool! You can sleep here, but I get to sleep beside her then!" he rushed to the door but only had it slammed on his face. Outside, Sasuke muttered a string of profanities as he turned his back on Itachi's room. "Forget it aniki…" he said, and then headed back to his own room.

"_Che, I can't believe this is happening to me…" _he thought, closing the door behind him as he sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall, staring at the pink-haired priestess' sleeping face. She looked really angelic and fragile as she breathed at an even pace, her chest rising and falling in a slow manner. Although he was an assassin, he was still part of the male species, and he just had the urge to brush off those pink bangs that blocked some parts of her face from his view.

"_She's pretty cute…" _says his inner self. "Hn." He replied, suddenly blushing when he realized he had agreed to that annoying little voice in his head. _"Hah! You _do _like her!" _he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of what people would say- his conscience. After a few moments of staring at the girl, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

His senses told him to wake up, informing him that there was someone just a few inches away from him, not that it was a threat or anything. Never the less, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with a pair of green orbs. "Hey," the owner of the eyes said. He nearly jumped if he hadn't recovered quickly, afraid that his reputation as an assassin may go down the drain. He shook his head a bit, adjusting to the sudden brightness the sun's rays gave when it invaded his room.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" asked the voice. He looked back to see the priestess bent over him, her face just inches away from his. The first thing that came to his mind, however, was: "What time is it?"

She blinked and thought for a while. "Around 11AM, or later." His eyes went wide. "What?!" he quickly stood up, but since his legs were a bit numb from sleeping crossed-legged the whole night, he stumbled forward, making his lips crash onto hers, as well as his body fall on top of her own. Both their eyes went wide as he abruptly pulled away, wide onyx orbs staring back at green ones, both faces tinted red as they remained in that position. Her hands were pressed against his chest, while his were on either side of her head, preventing him from crushing her small form.

"Sasuke, Sakura, it's almost lunch time so wake…up…now…"

The two turned to the door to see Mikoto with a grin on her face, as well as a drop of sweat roll down at the back of her head. She stared at them, her smiling lips twitching as she tilted her head a bit. "What are you two dears doing..?" she asked. Fugaku came up behind her, yawning and muttering something about being old enough to wake up on his own. His eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw his son on top of the girl. "Good grief! Sasuke! Get off of her now! You two already have three kids so stop making a fourth one!"

Sakura twitched, and Sasuke sensed a dangerous aura coming from beneath him. Curious, he looked down to see a pissed off Sakura, her eyes darkened as she opened her mouth to speak. "Our kids..?" she asked, her tone dripping with venom. He panicked inwardly and got off of her, backing away from the angered priestess. "Look, it was a misunderstanding! I already told them that- hey… what are you going to do with that? No, no… it was a mistake!"

They were both unaware of how his parents slowly closed the door, and outside, the people of Morroc heard a loud 'bam', followed by a few more. Some sighed as an old man said: "There goes the Uchiha brothers again, fighting in the morning…" and the whole town continued with their business.

Mikoto hummed a happy tune as she chopped the carrots on her chopping board at a quick pace. She turned to her right when she heard her youngest son mutter something about annoying girl and something close to that. He took some ice out of the freezer and placed it in the ice pack, afterwards, held it on his head as he walked out of the kitchen, missing the amused look of Mikoto who started day dreaming about little kids with pink hair and onyx eyes, or black hair with emerald orbs.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw his father grinning at him. What a way to start the day. "I knew you two were-" he stopped when his son slammed the ice pack on a desk. "For the last time dad, she is _not _my girlfriend _or _my wife!" Fugaku gave a meek nod, sensing the dangerous aura his son gave off. Even if he was an assassin cross and is much stronger than the elite teen before him, he still knew when to back off when one of his sons or when his wife- whose a high priestess- is in a bad mood.

The three kids stood still in the living room, still intimidated by Sasuke as he looked their way, a forced calm glare on his face. "What..?" he drawled as the three stiffened and shook their heads. "Geez, they're only kids so stop intimidating them as if they already aren't." all heads turned to the stairs where Sakura came down, her eyes narrowed at the elite assassin her age. "And that's your business… how..?"

She glared at him and he returned it as dark as he could. "I'm their tanker." She answered. He only snorted and didn't bother to say anything. Not because he was defeated, but because he just thought it was a waste of time. _Yeah right._

* * *

"I'm going…" he said in a lazy tone as he stepped out of the house. "Not so fast Sasuke." He stopped and sighed, turning back to meet his mother's stern look. "I want you to take Sakura and the kids back to Prontera, where they live." Sasuke gave his mom a "you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me" look, but only got the high priestess angry. "You will do as I say whether you like it or not. I am your mother, therefore what I say, goes! Got it?"

Sasuke gave a nod when his mom was close to hitting him like what Sakura did with her staff. After agreeing, Mikoto went back to her sweet and happy self. "Then it's settled!"

"That's okay Mrs. Uchiha, I believe we'll be fine right now." She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "And I do believe we are only causing _someone _here, some trouble and wasting _his_ time." Sasuke sighed, silently agreeing to her. Itachi, meanwhile, smirked and placed a hand around Sakura's shoulder. "That's okay, I can replace Sasuke." Sakura thought about it before speaking. "Hmm, yeah, compared to your brother, I think you're more trustworthy." Itachi smirked at this when Sasuke scowled. "Now, get your hands off of me, _now_." This time, it was Sasuke's turn to smirk and Itachi's to frown as he quickly removed his arm from Sakura's shoulder, fearing the wrath of an angry girl.

"Now, now, I do believe that it will also be better if Sasuke will just go with you. He is, after all, looking for an FS…" Mikoto trailed off when they all noticed Sakura and the three novices walking away. She turned back to her two sons and glared. "What're you two standing there for? Go and follow them!" she nearly yelled. The two nodded and ran, fearing their mother's anger as she smiled and waved at her sons. "Take care now you two!" her husband just slapped his forehead with his hand and sighed deeply, all the while thinking what possessed him to marry a girl like his wife.

* * *

"I can't believe that guy…" she muttered as she cast a protect spell against the novices while they battled the hodes, making sure that the worm-like creatures were attacking her and not the kids. The monster just kept missing as she continued cursing the elite assassin. _"Even if he is hot and good-looking and… and… gah!" _she was so frustrated that she ended up taking her staff out and hitting all the hodes she gathered for the kids, killing them in a few hits. She panted and cleared her throat, composing herself. "Sorry about that, I got carried away…"

Konohamaru and the two just gave an unsure nod as they attacked a new hode Sakura got for them. _"Can this day get any worse?" _she sighed deeply, not noticing that a Hunter fly, an aggressive creature, was making its way towards them. _"I can't believe I'm still thinking of that jerk…" _her thoughts got disrupted when a powerful assault came from her left. Turning, she found a hunter fly buzzing and attacking her with such speed. These creatures were known for their dexterity and speed, so she acted quickly and killed it, only to attract more hunter flies that were around. "Oh man!" she cast the three kids Kyrie Eleison, the shield spell, then turned to their weapons and cried out: "Imposito Magnus!" this causes the novices' weapon's damage to increase. "Guys, kill them while you're still on Kyrie!" she told them as she flinched from the numerous and continuous attacks the hunter flies gave.

Sakura turned to the hunter flies and quickly cast them Lex Aeterna, having increased the damage it will receive from the kids for an easier kill. "Sanctuary." She whispered, having healed all three novices at the same time. "Magnificat." She said, causing her magic level, or SP, to increase fast as she continued giving her full support. Although, it only caused her blue gemstones to be consumed pretty fast. _"I need to buy more later…" _she turned to the hunter flies and mentioned "Slow Poison" as it poisoned them, helping the novices to eliminate the aggressive mob faster. _"I'm running out of SP…" _she thought, near to collapsing. _"Someone, help…"_

* * *

"This is such a waste of time…" Sasuke muttered as they continued walking across the desert of Morroc. They both raised their tattered scarves to cover the lower part of their faces, and put on their masks, preventing the dust or sand from entering their nostrils. They also had to squint their eyes as they continued to wander around the desert, trying to detect the priestess or the novices.

"You know, Sakura is really pretty, and her name fits her perfectly well too." Itachi began, noticing how his brother twitched a bit. "I wouldn't mind courting her too, especially since she doesn't seem to be interested in you, unlike the dancers outside."

Sasuke smirked at this. "What makes you so sure that she isn't interested?"

"Just by the way she hit you, and how she despises you with the tone of her voice whenever she says your name or talks about you."

"Really? I believe it was more like a forced one."

"How sure are you?"

"Assassin instinct." He answered bluntly. They stopped upon hearing a lot of buzzing noises, followed by a priestess' cry for "Kyrie Eleison" as well as "Sanctuary". They looked at each other, immediately knowing what was going on. "Hide." They said as they disappeared and blended with the sand storm. Next, they performed "Cloaking" as they easily moved towards where the four people they were looking for stood, shocked to see the number of hunter flies that surrounded them.

"Shit, we have to use sonic blow and grimtooth for this." Itachi muttered. Sasuke nodded. "Don't forget to use Venom Dust or Venom Splash when you get the chance, aniki." And they rushed forward, attacking with great speed as Sakura noticed the purple powder that surrounded the hunter flies, followed by a cry of Sonic Blow and Grimtooth, which killed all the hunter flies instantly.

As the dust cleared and the sand storm passed, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing before her, his head facing sideward as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Good thing we came here just in time." He said. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. "Are you sure about that? You looked pretty messed up to me." He opened his eyes to look at her, only to see her standing and perfectly well. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, smirking.

"You probably used heal…" he muttered. She panicked inwardly but remained her composure, turning to Konohamaru. "Did I use heal?" she asked, smiling. The novice was about to say yes but he caught the look that Sakura threw him and quickly shook his head. She turned to Moegi and Udon who also shook their heads, and finally, to Itachi. "Did I, Sasuke's brother?"

"Itachi." He corrected. "Did I use heal?" she asked again. Itachi was about to nod when he sensed the girl's deadly aura. Instantly, he shook his head, laughing nervously. Sasuke took note of his brother's anxiety and sighed. "Figures you'd use your anger on them." He said. They all turned to the loud voice that called the young assassin's attention.

"Dead-last…" he murmured when the blonde knight reached him, followed by a priestess with long black hair and pale lavender eyes. "I found an FS for our guild!" he grinned at the girl who blushed. "Meet-"

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled, running over to her fellow priestess and then hugged her. Hinata smiled and returned the embrace, acknowledging her friend. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sakura?" she asked in a soft voice. "Yeah, I know." The pink-haired girl chirped. They turned to the others, seeing them blink at them with raised brows. "Sorry, we know each other." They gave a short nod, responding in their own ways.

"So, teme, what about you? Have you found an FS yet?" he asked, grinning.

"No." he muttered, walking away. "Huh? You mean I beat you?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. All heads turned to the assassin who only ignored the knight and continued walking away from the group. "What is up with him anyway?" Sakura muttered, crossing her arms. "Somehow, all first impressions I had of him went down the drain."

"Don't be like that Sakura." Itachi said, removing his mask as he walked over to her. "You can't blame him for acting like he's got a tough problem on his shoulders." Sakura raised a brow. "I just don't get him. He's too anti-social that I don't even know if he's gay or what." Itachi laughed. "If he was still here, I'd say he was gay just to piss him off, but no, he's straight." Sakura looked like she didn't believe Itachi and the older Uchiha just sighed and took out two butterfly wings, an easy teleportation to get out of the desert and into the town. He gave one to Sakura as they used it, leaving behind the three kids with Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

"Itachi, where are we going anyway?"

He pulled her to the middle of the town and stopped, pointing at where his brother was. Sakura followed his finger to see Sasuke being surrounded by the dancers that hang out in Morroc. She could see, from the look in his eyes, how annoyed he was. "Why are you showing me this?"

"My brother is good at almost everything, but when it comes to showing emotions- besides anger, hate and other negative feelings, he's poor at it."

"He has emotions..?"

"Yes Sakura." He turned to his brother again. "It's just that most of the girls he has met only go after him for his looks, not for who he is. And if you ask me," he turned to her and gave a brotherly smile. "He thinks you're different from them."

"What makes you say that?"

"He likes you."

Before she could say anything with regards to what Itachi said, she heard a female voice she was too aware of. "Ino." She said, turning to see the blonde dancer flirting with Sasuke. Itachi sighed. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'd better save her from her death. Sasuke looks like he's ready to kill."

* * *

"If you don't leave me alone right now, I swear, I will kill you."

Ino just smiled flirtatiously at him and walked closer. "I know you won't be able to do that. You're a guy, and all guys have weaknesses." Sasuke glared darkly at her. "Then maybe I'm not like all guys you know. I don't fall for your acts nor your dances, and it will never affect me the way it affects others." he said through the mask that covered his face.

"Ino!"

The dancer turned to see her pink-haired friend running towards them. "Hey Sakura!" she was startled when the priestess grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Are you crazy? Get away from this guy! He could kill you!" Ino just laughed. "Very funny Sakura, I don't think this guy can kill me. And besides," she eyed Sasuke up and down. "He's too hot for me to pass." She was about to flirt again when Sakura stopped her. "Ino, I'm telling you, he isn't like any other guys whom you can easily lure! He's practically emotionless!"

"_Ouch…" _Inner Sasuke said, all the while ignored by the outer one. Ino scoffed and pushed Sakura away, then started to approach Sasuke. Again, the priestess blocked her, but this time, was facing Sasuke. "Don't do anything! Don't kill her! She's my friend." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Then make her stop and I won't."

"Come on Sakura, even if he kills me, you can always resurrect me again! You're a priestess!"

Sasuke smirked, a glint in his eyes that told Sakura that it was not a good sign. "Yeah, let me kill her and then you can bring her back to life, afterwards, I'll do it all over again." Sakura felt cold all of a sudden after hearing the tone in his voice. It was really convincing, and somehow, she just realized how an assassin can really be scary- they live up to their reputation.

Ino giggled and tried to flirt once more. Sasuke took a step forward, his weapon raised, ready to slit the dancer's throat when Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Take one more step and I'll do something you won't like." He blinked, and Ino watched in amusement. "Hn. And what can you do?" he asked in a challenging manner. Sakura didn't back down and stood her ground. Again, Ino squealed. _"That's it!" _he took another step forward, ready to eliminate the blonde girl but instead, was stopped when Sakura suddenly pulled down his mask and crashed her lips with his, causing everyone to stare wide-eyed, including Sasuke himself, at the girl.

She pulled away and panted, her eyes still narrowed and her cheeks slightly flushed. Sasuke just stared back at her with wide eyes, forgetting about his sudden craving for blood. "If you attempt to kill her, I won't hesitate to do that again." He smirked, and she didn't like it one bit. He leaned closer to her face and whispered. "Then you're just giving me motivation to kill her." Sakura gulped and tried to keep her cool. "W-what?!" his smirk broadened and he closed the gap of their lips. Her eyes widened in shock as he pushed her lips apart with his tongue, intruding her mouth. He pulled away just when she was tempted to return the kiss, half of her disappointed while the other half was relieved. "Now we're even." And he left.

Sakura would've fainted if she hadn't composed herself. Unconsciously, she raised her hands and touched her lips with her fingers, still able to feel the assassin's lips on her, the incident still replaying over and over in her mind before her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice. "Holy crap! I can't believe that teme had the guts to do that in public!" it was then that Itachi's words rang in her head.

_He likes you._

"Sakura," the priestess looked up to see Hinata smiling at her. "Join the guild." She said. Sakura smiled back and gave a nod. Naruto cheered as he led the way to the guild HQ. "Hey Ino! Why don't you join too? We could use all the FS we could get!" The dancer nodded as Naruto hollered once more. Sakura stopped though and caught everyone's attention. "You guys go ahead, I need to clear my head for a while." And she left, walking to the other side.

* * *

"_Does he really…?" _she thought, accidentally bumping into a female monk. "Oh sorry, I- Tsunade-san!" The monk looked down to see Sakura and she grinned and embraced the girl in a hug. "Hey Sakura! Long time no see!"

"Yeah."

"Well, sorry to cut our meeting short but I have to go look for Sasuke and-"

"Sasuke? As in… Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh, you know him? That's great! Could you tell him that his mission is cancelled? I still need to get back to the guild HQ! I heard you're a new recruit, so I'll be seeing you there some time! Thanks in advance for telling Sasuke!" and before Sakura could protest, Tsunade teleported herself to the guild HQ. "Great." She murmured, heading towards the Uchiha household.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Fugaku greeted her but then stopped upon seeing who it was. "Sakura, what brings you here?" Sakura bowed down in respect and smiled. "I came to deliver a message to Sasuke. Is he here?" the Uchiha patriarch nodded and let her in, telling her that the assassin was in his room.

* * *

He turned to his room door and sat up, telling the visitor to come in. When he saw who it was, he raised a brow. "What're you doing here?" Sakura looked at him, staring at his face that was no longer covered by a mask. "Nice, you're not wearing your mask." She grinned. Sasuke blushed a bit and looked away, twitching when she giggled. "Well, your guild leader, Tsunade, said that your mission is cancelled."

"Hn."

Sakura sweat dropped at this as he got up and walked towards her. He stopped and looked down at the girl who began sweating under his intent gaze. "Move." He said. She grinned sheepishly and shook her head. "I don't want to." He twitched. "Move. It. Sakura."

"No."

"Why..?"

"I don't want to."

He resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. "You're so annoying." She grinned. "I know." He sighed and turned to the window, planning to exit there, only to stop when Sakura was now standing there. A vein popped at the side of his head as he turned to the door and tried to get out of his room, but again, Sakura blocked him. This process repeated for a few minutes before Sasuke clenched his fists and cried out his frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing."

"Argh! Hide." And he disappeared before her eyes. She twitched. "Ruwach." She cried out as a blue ball of light circled around her when she entered the room, trying to detect him. Sasuke, who was hanging on the ceiling, jumped down and ran out of his room, causing Sakura to turn to see the door slam. "UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

* * *

"_What the hell is wrong with that woman?!" _he asked himself. _"I don't know, but it looks like she's got the hots for us!" _his inner self yelled. Sasuke twitched in annoyance and continued hiding from behind trees to tents, and alleys. He ignored the weird looks thrown at him as he continued running away from an angered priestess who kept shouting his name nearby.

"Uchiha! Stop hiding and face me like a man should!" she yelled, stomping down the village as the people gave her way, afraid to be in the girl's target range. A few feet away from her sat Ichiro and his gang, sweat dropping at the girl's rage. "Am I glad I'm not in Uchiha's shoes." His friends nodded slowly in agreement, watching as the pink-haired girl kept yelling for Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, he was currently hiding in an alleyway, catching his breath when he managed to loose the girl. "Sasuke-niichan, what're you doing?" he looked down to see a thief at the age of probably twelve, the kid he usually tanked when ever he was spotted. "Not now Kishiro, I'm busy."

"I just want to know what you're- Oomph!" Sasuke quickly covered his mouth and pulled him to the shadows of the alleyway, watching out for Sakura who just passed them and was yelling his name. "Look Kishiro, don't tell anyone of my whereabouts, or else I won't help you become an assassin, got it?" the kid nodded as he let him go. Sakura spotted Kishiro and called him over. The boy just blinked and wondered why she called him. She smiled at him and bent down a bit. "You didn't happen to see an assassin about this tall with black hair and eyes did you?" Kishiro remembered what Sasuke told him, so he said: "I did but he told me not to tell anyone where he is." Sakura smiled again. "Come on, tell me, I need to know."

"Why are you looking for him anyway?"

Sakura leaned down and whispered to the boy's ear her reason. Kishiro smiled and pointed to the alleyway. "He's over there." Sakura turned to her right and saw Sasuke walking away, stopping when he heard Kishiro's voice. _"Damn that kid!" _he cursed when Sakura yelled at him as he sprinted away, Sakura tailing behind him, leaving Kishiro with a dumbstruck look.

* * *

"Lay off Sakura!" he yelled when she was gaining on him. "Get back here Uchiha!" he picked up the pace and Sakura did the same, waiting for the right moment before she jumped and tackled him from behind, afterwards, teleported to a secluded spot.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" he asked when she pushed him forward. He was startled when she kissed him on the cheek, then parted and smiled. "Thanks for everything Sasuke-_kun_!" he blushed and she warped herself to Prontera, her hometown, leaving a blushing Sasuke to touch his cheek, the spot where she kissed him. A small smile made its way on his lips as he shook his head and sighed. _"What an annoying girl…" _he heard laughter coming from his left and saw Kishiro grinning at him. "See? If I didn't tell her of your whereabouts, you wouldn't have been kissed!" he sweat dropped when Sasuke gave a wicked smile and raised his katar, his weapon of choice in fighting and killing. "You're dead Kishiro!" and he ran after the kid.

* * *

_2 Months Later…_

Sakura sighed as she left the Uchiha household to go look for Sasuke. _"That guy is such a pain." _She warped herself to Payon, where Fugaku told her was where Sasuke was currently staying. _"Did he forget that we have a guild meeting? Geez! Tsunade just had to send me to look for him!" _she walked towards Payon's cave and passed by two novices being aided by a priestess and an assassin. She smiled upon remembering what happened just three weeks ago.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Sasuke sighed as a bunch of pink porings, orange drops and green poporings kept attacking him yet did him no harm as he remained seated on the ground, arms crossed. Sakura giggled and continued to perform her support casts on Konohamaru and his two friends as they attacked the monsters. Sasuke felt his legs go numb as he sighed and stood up. A poporing got pissed that it suddenly mustered up all its strength to attack Sasuke. It caused the assassin to loose his balance a bit, as well as a single unripe apple to fall from his back pack and roll on the ground. A pink poring saw it and immediately gobbled it up, giving a hearty cry of happiness as it jumped on Sasuke who fell on his rear at the surprise attack from the little blob of pink.

"The hell!" he cursed, seeing the pink monster cuddling at him. Sakura giggled as he gave an annoyed look. "Get off!" he ordered and the blob did, all the while keeping a happy face as it bounced happily beside Sasuke and continued to close in on him, acting like a cat when it rubbed against his leg with its cheek. "Wha..?"

"You caught it." Sakura said as the three novices watched in amusement. "I what?" he asked. Again, she smiled. "You caught it." Sasuke turned to the poring, then to Sakura. "But… that unripe apple was… Itachi's…"

"You stole it from him?"

"No! He asked me to buy one!"

"Too bad, you just caught the poring. It is now your pet."

"But…" he glared at the poring. "I don't want one…"

"Deal with it." She grinned.

"You keep it."

Sakura raised a brow. "I would if I could, but it doesn't seem to follow me around like it does to you." He sighed and grumbled a few incoherent words. The poring just kept following him no matter how harsh he yelled at it to tell it to go away.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

She reached a certain area of the cave where a bunch of smokies were. Seeing as there weren't anybody around, she easily found Sasuke sitting in the middle of the place. He had his left cheek resting on his left palm while his right held onto a yam. On his head was his pet poring, looking down at the smokies in curiosity. The raccoon look-alike monsters were staring at Sasuke as he stared back lazily, not minding how some were afraid to even go near him from the blue light that surrounded him.

"Poring!" the pink blob cried out when it saw Sakura. It jumped from Sasuke's head and into Sakura's arms who laughed and hugged the monster that laughed as well. Sasuke turned his head to her slightly, not seemingly surprised to see her here. "What're you doing?" she asked. He raised his right hand a bit, indicating that he was planning to catch one smokie. Sakura smiled and approached him. "Why?"

"For a girl that I like…" he muttered, missing the sad look that Sakura had on her face as she forced a small smile and sat down beside him, petting the poring in her arms. She smiled when it relaxed to her touch. Sasuke eyed her from the corner of his eyes as he recalled what happened a few weeks ago.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Stop being so mean to it." She said as they both walked down the empty streets of Prontera that night, the poring still following Sasuke despite how he yelled at it to go away. "I'm not. I'm doing it a favor by scaring it so that it wouldn't have a pet owner like me." Sakura rolled her eyes and stopped, then bent down and called the poring over. The pink blob looked at her, then at its master, then back at Sakura. It bounced towards her as she carried it while she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "Meanie." She said, walking ahead of him. He sighed and followed her, wondering why he had to be so damn obedient to his mom when she told him to walk Sakura home.

"If you want it so badly, then keep it."

"It won't stick to me that long! You caught it and all pets remain extremely loyal to their masters!" Sasuke sighed again as they continued walking. "So, what're you going to name it?" she asked. "Don't know, don't care." He replied bluntly, still looking forward. Sakura pouted and muttered a "killjoy" under her breath as she looked back at the pink blob in her arms. "Hmm…" she thought up of a hundred names that could suit the little thing until she grinned and exclaimed: "Poi-Poi!"

Sasuke stiffened and slowly turned his head to her. "Excuse me..?"

"Its name will be Poi-Poi!"

"Have you gone nuts?"

"Why?"

"I'm an assassin! There's no way in hell will I name that poring with a-a- girly name!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned at the poring. "I think it's cute. And besides, didn't you just mention earlier that you didn't care?" the poring nodded its head in agreement as Sasuke glared at it. "And you said that pets are supposed to be loyal?"

"Well, you were so mean to it that it probably changed its mind!"

"Good, then you can have it."

"Fine!" she said, hugging the poring. "Looks like I'm your new owner now Poi-Poi!" the poring made crying noises as its teary-eyes gazed at Sasuke. The assassin twitched and snapped his head to the creature's direction. "What're you looking at?!" Sakura sighed. "You have some big issues Sasuke."

The poring jumped down from her arms when they reached her home. "Thanks for walking me home, even if you were forced to." She said, grinning. Sasuke "hn-ed" and was about to walk away when the front door of her house burst open. "Haruno Sakura! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Sakura sighed upon hearing her father's voice. Sasuke, on the other hand, flinched from the Champion's tone of voice. He stared at the Haruno Patriarch who seemed to be more fit than the male monks in their guild. "And just who is this guy?"

"Dad, he's a guild mate okay?"

Mr. Haruno eyed Sasuke from head to toe, only to earn a pinch on the ear from his high priestess wife. "You stop scaring her friend now dear." She said, glaring at the champion who nodded. Sakura's mom smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you for walking my daughter home. Why don't you come in for a while?" Sasuke refused the woman's offer politely and even forced a small smile. "I insist! I have a few questions with regards to Sakura!" she said. The poring made its presence known as Mrs. Haruno kneeled down to listen to the blob. She nodded as the poring seemed to be talking to Sakura's mom, and Sakura just gaped. "You understand their language?"

Mrs. Haruno raised her hand to Sakura as she kept listening to the poring. "I see, so that's why!" she grinned at the two, one blinking while the other glared at his pet. "Come on in for a while." She said, pulling the two in and making them sit on the couch. She sat down as well and told them how a high priest can communicate to one or two monsters, and that she chose to learn the language of the poring family. Mrs. Haruno also told them what the poring had said, things like Sasuke and Sakura's first encounter, their meeting at Morroc, excluding the part where Sakura was almost violated as well as the kissing incidents that happened.

"You see, this poring was curious as to why you have pink hair Sakura, and since it's also pink, it thought that you were a relative, so it followed you around, including the desert in Morroc, until it was caught accidentally by Sasuke here." She eyed the Uchiha and smiled. "You are the master of this little fella right?" Sasuke gave a nod. "That's one intelligent poring you have there!" she said.

"A-aa…" Sasuke said, looking down on his communicator when it beeped. "Um, it looks like I have to go ma'am, my mom is wondering what's taking me so long." He stood up and bowed down in respect. "Thank you for inviting me in." Mrs. Haruno smiled and shook her head then turned to Sakura. "Do walk with him dear." Sakura gave a nod as Sasuke called his new pet to follow. "Oh, and Sasuke?" the assassin stopped and turned to the Haruno matriarch. "I'd love to meet your mother one day." He forced a smile and a nod as he stepped out with Sakura and the poring. _"No way! You two are so alike I don't think I can or will survive." _He thought.

"Well, see you around." He was about to walk away when Sakura picked up his poring and held him by the shoulder. Next thing he knew, he was right in front of his home. "How are you going to-" he got cut off when she handed him Poi-Poi and warped back to Prontera. Sasuke looked down at the now sleeping poring and smiled. It sure reminded him a lot of Sakura- pink and annoying. _"Maybe I ought to call you Sakura at times…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"So…" she began, snapping him from his daydream. "Who's the unlucky girl?" she teased. Sasuke smirked at this. _"You're calling yourself unlucky?" _Sakura blinked when he just looked at her with a smirk. "Tell me." she demanded.

"No way."

She sighed. "You're so mean." She murmured and looked down at the poring. They sat there for a few moments of silence as she smiled and opened her mouth. "Whoever she is, I guess she's lucky that someone likes her." He raised a brow. "Well, I like someone, but I guess he doesn't like me the way I do." She failed to notice how he clutched onto the yam on his hand tightly. "Care to describe?" he asked. _"So that I can easily find and kill him…" _

"He's an assassin like you," she began. "He's cute, tall, has black hair and onyx orbs."

Sasuke thought about this, piecing everything together. _"She likes Itachi? Not that he's cute, he actually has eye bags under his eyes…" _and he was unaware that he too, had the same attributes she gave. _"But then, there are a lot of assassins with the same appearance." _He sighed inwardly. "Anything else?"

"I like annoying him. He's irritating, and… well, he can be sweet in his own way too."

"Hn." _"I'll kill him…" _

She smiled sadly upon the lack of his reaction. "And not only that," she added. "I always feel safe when I'm in his arms…"

"_Definitely Itachi." _He thought, fighting the urge to shift his obsidian eyes to red. "But most of all," she continued, looking at him with a bright smile. "I love his eyes." He blushed a bit and looked away. "What about you Sasuke?" she asked. "It's not fair that I told you about who I like while you don't."

"Hn." He said. "Annoying attitude." He started. "I like seeing her angry because, she's cute that way. She's a priestess like you, and I also like her smiles."

"Oh, she must be really something."

"Aa."

"Is she a guild member?"

"Sort of."

"That's not a direct answer."

He smirked at her demanding attitude. "Yeah, she is." Sakura seemed content with what she said as she tried to figure out who the priestess was. "So, you're getting her a smokie?" he nodded. "She's lucky then." She sighed. "Why?" he asked. "I always wanted a smokie." She grinned sheepishly. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "With your attitude, I doubt any smokie would go near you."

"Oh? Then how come all these smokies are coming to me?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and had them wide when she saw majority of the raccoon-like creatures crowding around her, even if she didn't have anything to lure them. He twitched and tossed her the yam on his hand. "Then catch one." She blinked and eyed the yam then back at him. His eyes seemed to be full or irritation or defeat. Sakura concluded that he must've really loved this girl to be seeing emotions like that. _"If only I… was that girl…" _she got up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, her head resting on his right shoulder as he slightly turned to her. She smiled at the smokies and then placed the yam back on his hand.

"If you really like this girl, then you wouldn't give up easily."

He turned to the smokies that were slowly creeping up to him, sniffing his hand that had the yam on it. Sakura smiled and pulled away, not knowing how he wished she didn't let go. Sakura returned to Poi-Poi and laughed upon seeing Sasuke surrounded by smokies. There was one on his head, one slinging to his shoulder and the rest simply surrounding him. What caught her eyes though was the one that lay on his lap, eating the yam on his hand as a small smile tugged on his lips. Sakura blushed and looked away when he turned to her. "Wanna meet her?" he asked.

"I don't know, I may just-" she got cut off when he pulled her up and led her out of the cave. She blinked when they reached outside of the cave. "Fine, where is she?"

"Amatsu." He answered. Sakura sighed and warped the two of them, along with Poi-Poi and the newly caught smokie to where they were going to meet his crush. They arrived in the middle of a cherry blossom grove, and Poi-Poi took this time to wander around. Sakura noticed it going too far that she chased after it. Sasuke looked at them and sighed, carried the smokie in his arms and ran after them.

* * *

"Poi-Poi! Don't go too far!" she scolded, reaching the poring as she sat on the ground by the lake and had the poring on her lap. Sasuke reached them then slowed down his pace until he halted before her. "Geez, what's up with you two running off?" she stuck her tongue out at him as he placed the smokie down. "So, where is she?"

"She's right here." He said, sitting down as well. "I don't see anyone else but us." She murmured. Sasuke sighed. "Are you sure she's here?" she asked. "Positive."

_After 30 minutes… _

"What is taking her so long?!" she yelled. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as she started ranting about how a girl was so late and how she can't stand it anymore. "Sakura," she continued ranting. "Sakura." He was ignored. "SAKURA!" she stopped and turned to him. "Sit down will you?" and she did. "How…" he started, looking away and blushing. "If a guy would court you, how do you want to be courted?"

"Why are you asking me? I mean, I'm probably not the same as the girl you like."

"Well, you're a priestess too, so I guess…"

"But we're not alike."

"Can you just tell me?" He said, his voice sounding desperate. Sakura giggled. "Fine, fine." She said, setting the poring aside. "When Tsunade was still tanking me, I always wanted a smokie. She said that she'll get me one, but I said that I wanted someone I like to be the one to give it to me." Sasuke listened carefully to her. "And I also want him to kiss me if ever." She grinned sheepishly. She was startled when he handed her the smokie. "Wha..?" he sighed. "You can have it."

"But-" he didn't let her continue when he stood up and smirked. "Is that all I have to do to court you?" she blinked in confusion and shock. "Here I was, wondering how I could and what I should say when that's all I needed to do to court you." He leaned down and smirked. "I never thought it was that easy." She was about to say something when he suddenly captured her lips with his. He pulled away and smirked, afterwards, got another hit from her staff.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, nursing his aching head as Sakura looked down at him, her bangs shadowing his eyes. "Because you kissed me…"

"But you said you wanted to be kissed when courted!"

"You mean, I'm the girl you were talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked back. _"Man, she can be dense sometimes…"_

"But you told me I'm cute when I'm angry! I'm not cute when I'm angry!"

"To me, you are."

She smiled and looked down. "Thank you…"

* * *

They walked back to Prontera in silence. Sasuke just kept thinking about the events that had happened. _"Damn it, I don't even know if she likes me back nor have I asked her to be my girlfriend…"_

They stopped by the fountain in the middle of Prontera town that night. He raised a brow at her sudden actions. "You can leave me here, I can walk back home on my own now."

"You want my mom to kill me?"

Sakura laughed at this. "She won't know unless Poi-Poi tells her."

"In that case, since Poi-Poi is such a tattletale, she would know."

"Poi-Poi," she bent down. "Please don't tell Sasuke's mom."

The poring looked up at the sky as if in thought before nodding. Sakura smiled gratefully at it and carried her new smokie. "Well, I'm going." She said. When she was walking away, Sasuke remembered something. "Who's the guy that you like..?" he asked all of a sudden, eyes averted elsewhere. Sakura smiled and without turning around to answer him, she yelled.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this as she slowly disappeared from his eyesight. Next, he smiled and looked at his pet poring. "Come on." he called and the blob followed him as he walked back to Morroc.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_A/N: This story will conclude in the next update, which is on November. No accurate date as of now. This is to make up for my late updates. And I might end up deleting Yakuza II due to no motivation. Keyword: MIGHT. Thanks to Mayline, my friend, for the help!  
_


	12. Exact Opposites II

_A/N: So much for updating monthly… oh well, two in a month chapter for SUSH. Sorry, our internet was out for weeks!  
_

* * *

**SUSH Combo: High on Fluff**

_**Exact Opposites II**_

* * *

_PFFT!_

"WHAT?!"

Mikoto smiled innocently as she continued eating their dinner, ignoring how the three men stared at her with wide eyes. Itachi just spat out his drink, Sasuke choked on his food and Fugaku nearly dropped the tea cup he was holding from what his wife just said. "What's wrong with it?" she asked. "I mean, you two have been together for a year now. Shouldn't you be asking her to marry you?"

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. _"Now that she mentioned it… it's already been a year since Sakura became my girlfriend. But… what if she thinks I'm rushing things..?" _he sighed again and stared at his now empty plate. _"Still," _he furrowed his eyebrows, unsure whether to do what he was planning to do for a month. _"Will I be able to bear the consequences when she's no longer my girlfriend?"_

Itachi observed his brother, seeing how he thought hard of something. _"Don't you dare Sasuke, don't you dare hurt her."_

* * *

"Damn it!" he cursed as he went down the stairs while putting on his shoes. Fugaku watched in amazement that his youngest son was able to do that, seeing as the steps were narrow and sort of steep, and going down the stairs with one foot, hopping and while putting on your shoes was a tough and risky job. "Damn you Itachi!" he cursed again once he reached the bottom of the stairs. He quickly took his things that he needed for the day, strapped his katar and was about to leave when he stopped and glared at his pet that was drinking apple juice in a slow manner. 

"Oi," he called out but the poring just smiled and continued sipping the juice. A vein popped on his head as he glared and twitched at his pet. "Get. O-ver. Here. Now. Be-fore. I. Dice. You. To. Pie-ces."

He was losing his patience, and that's not a good sign. The poring sensed his annoyance and quickly finished his juice before bouncing to his master at a fast pace. Sasuke sighed and said a quick goodbye to his parents, still cursing his brother.

"Poring…" his pet said. He stopped and looked behind him, twitching when he saw his poring being surrounded by dancers. _"At least we have something in common…" _he thought, seeing how the poring was so annoyed. "Hey, leave him alone!" he said. He was already running late for a guild meeting, and he didn't need this at all. The girls looked at him and squealed. "He noticed us!" Sasuke was just ready to use his attack that people feared from an assassin cross.

Yes. Last time, he was an elite assassin, so he was promoted to a higher level called the assassin cross. His girlfriend also reached the level of elites, and was promoted to a High priestess. Now, she can talk and understand his pet and the smokie that he caught and gave her.

Anyway, where was he again? Ah, right, about to kill these women.

* * *

"Why must he always be late? Does he always expect me to go and fetch him?" she muttered, annoyed at how her boyfriend always missed a meeting. _"Great, and his brother just took his mission, he won't be happy about this." _She stopped upon hearing loud girlish squeals… of pain. 

Sakura sweat dropped. _"He's mad." _She started to walk again when someone bumped into her. Before she fell back, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, preventing her from falling. She looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of onyx orbs as they stared at each other for a moment, before she narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to speak. "Where-" she got cut off when he quickly kissed her lips and pulled away from the hug. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to who-knows-where. She ran, trying to keep up with his speed as she observed him. _"Poi-Poi's on his head." _She smiled. _"Cute."_

"Come on Sak, hurry up, we're going to be late!"

She was snapped back from her thoughts and quickly pulled him back. "If you're talking about the meeting, then you can rest assured that you won't be late. It's over." He blinked, letting what she said sink into his brain before realizing it. "Crap." And she laughed. "Itachi-niisan took over for you." Sasuke twitched. "He's the reason why I'm late." She raised a brow at this. "Shouldn't you be responsible enough to wake up in time?"

"Geez, I went home late last night, that's why I told him to wake me up."

"Why? Where'd you go?"

"After dinner, I had to go on a mission and assassinate this rogue that has escaped jail for about thirteen times. Tsunade said that it was better off for him to be dead."

"On your own?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sakura gave him a worried look and he just gave a small smile and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey, relax okay? Nothing bad happened. I'm fine." She placed her hand over his and leaned onto his gloved palm. "Mm." she nodded. "Well, as long as we don't have anything to do, we might as well spend the day together." Sakura tilted her head a bit. _"That's odd, he never suggested that since we became together. It was always me who had to ask him out." _He waved a hand at her face. "Yo, Sak, you're spacing out!"

"Oh, sorry about that; um… Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged and looked down, noticing that her pet smokie wasn't with her. "Where's..?" Sakura followed his gaze and sighed. "He didn't want to leave Amatsu." He raised a brow in question. "I always go there if I have spare time. You know, reminiscing about the day you confessed to me." She looked down, smiled and blushed. "I went there this morning and Uchi-Suke just wouldn't follow. I was going to be late for the meeting so I told him to stay put for a while."

"Aa, I see." He said. "Come on then, let's go get him."

"Okay." She opened a warp portal that would bring them to Amatsu.

"Uchi-Suke!" she yelled, causing Sasuke to wince as Sakura continued searching for her pet smokie, Uchi-Suke. "Damn it Sakura, why the hell did you name him after me?" She faced him with puppy-dog eyes and threatened to cry. "You don't like it…?" he sweat dropped and sighed. "N-no, it's just that… well…" he blushed a bit and turned his head away. "Let's just go find him." When he took a step under a cherry tree, Sakura called out again and a smokie came landing right on him, causing his face to meet the ground.

"Uchi-Suke!" Sakura said, running towards the smokie as she stepped over Sasuke in the process. "Oh I missed you!" Sasuke twitched as he stared at his girlfriend hug the smokie. "What the hell? It's like you love that thing more than me!" Sakura seemed to be oblivious to him as a vein popped at the side of his head. "Damn it. You even stepped on me. Geez… some high priestess you turned out to be." She stiffened and his Sakura senses came kicking in. _"Oh hell no… she's gonna-"_

"WAH! You're so mean!!" and she ran off, carrying the smokie, his pet poring following the girl at a fast pace, afterwards, opened a portal to who-knows-where. Sasuke sweat dropped. He replayed the chibi-fied Sakura run away from him and sighed exasperatedly. "I knew having a girlfriend wasn't a good idea…" he grabbed a walking acolyte nearby by the collar, causing the boy to blink and sweat drop at the assassin's glare. "Warp me to Prontera… now."

"O-Okay…" and he was warped to the said city. Sasuke then began looking down at his communicator in hopes of searching for his girlfriend. Sighing, he began to type in the words "Loc: Haruno Sakura" (Forgot if that's what you have to type to search for a character) and the result was: Xmas Land. Again, he grabbed a nearby acolyte and demanded a warp portal to where his girlfriend was after paying the acolyte a good amount of money. When he reached Xmas land, he followed the trace of where his pet poring could be in his communicator screen. "Bingo." He picked up his pace and located his pet poring wearing a Santa hat. "Why you little…" The poring heard him and ran away for his dear life. "Get back here you pink blob you!"

"Poring!" it bumped into a girl and attempted to runaway but- "Gotcha!" he grabbed it and it gave a nervous smile as beads of sweat began rolling down the monster's side. "Where is she?"

"Poi-poi! Poring!" it said. Sasuke sighed. Despite being an assassin cross, his job didn't give any monster language courses, which is why he needed to look for a high priest/priestess, pronto. "Sasuke..?" he looked up to see his mother standing there with tons of paper bags in hand. "What're you doing here? And put Poi-Poi down, you're hurting him!" he twitched. Seems like even his own mother cares about pets now compared to him. "Mom, could you ask him where Sakura is?" Mikoto blinked. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"I was but she ran off to who knows where." He handed Poi-Poi to his mom as the high priestess knelt down and asked the pink blob of Sakura's whereabouts. The poring began explaining as Mikoto nodded a few times then gave a stern look to her son. "You should know better than to make her cry." Sasuke slapped his forehead at this. "Geez, is everybody against me today?" he sighed. "Alright, I'm going to apologize to her, but how can I if I can't find her?"

Mikoto sighed. "She's in Amatsu dear."

"…What?"

"She teleported Poi-Poi here because she knew you would look for her."

"But the locator-"

"She warped Poi-Poi here then went back to Amatsu."

Sasuke twitched and clenched his fists. "Damn. It." He took a deep breathe in and sighed all his anger out. He knew Sakura too well, and after spending a year with her, he should know how to handle the girl. Sighing again, Sasuke called Poi-Poi and bid his mother a thanks and goodbye. _"Yup, I know just how to handle her." _And he asked a priest to warp him to Amatsu after paying the guy the right amount of zenies.

* * *

"He's so mean…" she sniffed. The smokie whined and talked to her as Sakura sniffled some more. "I know that it was wrong of me to just… step on him like that, but I was worried about you…" the smokie whimpered and tried to reason out with his master. "Yeah, maybe I was a little too sensitive, but… he shouldn't have used that kind of tone on me! He knows me well enough; he should know how sensitive and emotional I can be! He should actually have patience, understanding and-and- argh! This is what I get for having an assassin as a boyfriend!" 

Sasuke flinched at her cries as he stopped walking and listened to what else she was going to say. _"Knowing her, it's better to let her frustrations out while I'm not yet there…" _Poi-Poi somehow understood his master, so he also remained by the assassin cross' side. "Hmph. Arrogant, annoying, know-it-all, mean, insensitive, jerk, prideful, conceited, bastard, stuck-up, always-smirking-"

"_Wow, that's a lot of… adjectives…" _he sweat dropped but smirked after hearing the next words she used to describe him. "-cute, good-looking, drop-dead gorgeous, hot, caring, sweet, always-worrying…" she trailed off and sighed, afterwards, gave a small smile. "Right… sure he has some bad personality in him, but… I somewhat like him that way… and he also has a lot of good sides in him." She turned to the smokie that now rested on her lap. "He's funny at times, especially when he feels like he's done something wrong and apologizes, he's also cute when he blushes, stammers and turns away from me, especially when he's asleep."

"_Hn. Now may be a good time…" _he walked closer to her, as silently as possible. "He's even more handsome when he smiles, and even hotter when he smirks or goes in over-protective mode during PVPs (Player vs Player or Person vs Person)… besides," she lowered her head. "I feel… safer when I'm around him… I don't feel lonely when I'm with him… and… I can't really help it… because… I just… love him too much…"

"I love you too Sak," he whispered, surprising her when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Sorry I made you cry again. I didn't mean it." She blinked when he showed her a white rose and leaned in to kiss the side of her head. "Forgive me?" Sakura sighed and smiled a bit before turning her head to face him. "Of course." He smiled at her and she blushed. Even after being together for one year, she still blushes whenever he smiles at her.

"So, do you mind repeating those words again?" he teased. Sakura smiled at him and leaned back into his arms. "Baka…" she murmured and closed her eyes, feeling content, unaware of how Sasuke's smile faded. _"How should I… say it?"_

* * *

It was already nearing Christmas, and their guild decided to have a party in Amatsu. Everyone was there, a lot of food was served and there were even games to play. It was really a great day for all, but Sakura noted how her boyfriend was acting a bit strange, and how he was always by himself whenever he gets the chance. 

"_Shit. What am I gonna do?" _he thought, fighting the urge to bang his head on the tree's trunk. _"How am I gonna tell her..?" _he thought, leaning against the tree instead as he slowly slid down and sighed heavily. It's been a year, and now, he was gonna end their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. _"Am I ready for this? Will she be ready for it?" _he thought, shutting his eyes. _"I knew I shouldn't have asked her to be my girl…"_

"Sasuke-kun..?"

He looked up and saw Sakura staring down at him with a worried look. "You've been acting weird today, is something wrong?" she asked, attempting to sit down but he stood up. "Can I… talk to you for a moment? Alone..?" she tilted her head a bit and gave a nod as he led her to where he confessed to her. _"I wonder what he wants to tell me." _She thought, waiting for him to say something as he kept his eyes focused on the lake, avoiding eye contact with her. _"He's planning something…" _she thought, instinctively placing her hands over her chest as she looked down, suddenly having a bad feeling.

"Sakura," she looked up when he spoke, but his eyes still stared at the lake. "It's been a year, hasn't it?" she blinked. "Our relationship." He added. Sakura gave a nod, wondering where he was getting at. "I thought about it for days, maybe even weeks, and… well…" he looked down. _"Oh no, oh no… not now…" _she thought, feeling her eyes starting to sting as she prevented tears to fall. _"Not here… don't… break up with me here… not this place!" _she shook a bit, but he seemed too preoccupied with his thoughts to even notice. "I…" he started, looking for the right words to say. _"Sasuke-no-baka! You know this place is my favorite spot! You know I go here all the time! So don't break up with me here!"_

"I…Tch… I don't know how to say it…" he murmured, narrowing his eyes a bit and still not looking at her. From behind them were the rest of the guild members, watching, betting on what Sasuke's going to tell her. Mikoto had her brows creased while Fugaku looked really clueless as to what his son would say. As for Itachi, well, he was trying to send a telepathic message to Sasuke. _"Don't you dare break up with her…"_

* * *

Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura in the eye while she tried not to weep. "Sakura," he spoke again and took something from his pants' pocket. "I… that is…" he turned beet red and looked away again. Sakura remained silent as she waited. Without giving it too much of a thought, he knelt down and took one of her hands in his, a blush still across his cheeks as he slowly looked up at her. "I promise I'll take care of you, protect you and try to not make you cry anymore. Sakura, I'm an assassin, I'm not supposed to feel, but then, you came along and made me feel, that feeling is love, and I really do love you." He took a deep breathe in and sighed it all out as both their hearts started to beat. "Sakura, will you…" he showed her the silver ring that he bought a few weeks ago. "…Marry me?" 

"Yes!" Mikoto whispered, not too loud for the couple to hear. Fugaku smirked while Itachi blinked; sweat dropping when he realized he was wrong in guessing his brother's move. The rest of the guild members waited eagerly for Sakura's answer before attempting to cheer. _"Come on Sakura, say yes already! I know you've been waiting for this moment! Say it!" _Tsunade thought, her grip on a tree trunk tightening. _"This is the place where he confessed to you, so make this place as memorable as that day!"_

"…Why?" Sakura began, her head lowered as her bangs shadowed her eyes that had tears flowing down. Sasuke tilted his head a bit, not expecting her to react like this. She was crying, again! "Sakura..?" he asked, worry evident in his voice as he stood up and grasped her shoulders, wondering what made her cry. "I… I'm sorry, was it too sudden? I knew I shouldn't have proposed to you right now. I'm sorry, Sakura, it's okay, you don't have to answer now-" he continued to rant, or apologize, which was a bit unlike him, but with Sakura, he tends to act out of character anyway.

Sakura raised her head to see her boyfriend apologizing when he didn't do anything wrong. "…Stop that." She said and he did, looking back at her. "Why are you like this? Why are you so different around me?" he stared at her, letting her finish what she has to say. "I can't… I can't believe that I would fall for you like this! You made me worried when you were acting strange! Whenever you're out on a mission, I always wonder how you're doing! When ever a war against another guild breaks out, I frantically look for you to see if you're still alive! Damn it Sasuke!" some were startled that she cursed, but he wasn't surprised at all. She was letting her emotions out, so he understood, and he stood still, letting her continue. "That's just how much I love you baka! And it makes me wonder why a guy would bother to ask a girl if she'll marry him when it's pretty damn obvious that she will!"

Sasuke smirked. "Will you just get straight to the point and say 'yes' already?" Sakura was beet red as she calmed down a bit. "Just shut up!" she said and tackled him to a hug and a kiss. That was one weird way of answering his question, but heck; they were, after all, an odd couple- the exact opposite too, yet with a bit of similarities with regards to their temper. Without having second thoughts, he returned the kiss she gave, breaking away abruptly when they heard cheers, claps and whistles come from behind them.

"It's about time!" Naruto yelled, grinning. "This is the happiest day of my life!" Mikoto said, tears falling from her eyes as she prayed to the Lord. "So, when do you think are they going to get married?" one asked. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at this as they turned to face each other. "So," she said, smiling. "Want to go somewhere… _private_?" she hinted with a blush and a grin. Sasuke smirked and pulled her closer to him. "You're on." And she warped themselves to a place where they can be _alone_.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Next story: First Fall of Snow 

It was the First Fall of Snow when they met; it was also the first fall of snow when they confessed, the first fall of snow when they were separated. And again, it was the first fall of snow when they were reunited.


	13. First Fall of Snow

_A/N: Here's the last story for SUSH! I'll be seeing you again in Confessions of an Uchiha! LOL! A lot of you liked how Sakura answered Sasuke in the previous story. Hehe. It was a random thought you know. And to those who are asking, tenshi means angel!_

* * *

**SUSH Combo: High on Fluff**

_**First Fall of Snow**_

* * *

_8 years old…_

She watched as the kids her age played around. It was nearing winter, yet there was still no sign of the diamond flakes falling from the sky. She sighed and sat down under a tree, seeing as the kids one by one were picked up by their parents. How she wished she lived a normal life like they had. Seeing as there was no reason left to stick around, she stood up and was about to leave when a boy's voice called her.

"Why are you hiding all the way there?" he asked. The eight year old girl blushed and looked at the boy, surprised that she was seen. "You… can see me..?" she asked. He blinked. "Why not?" he asked back. The girl looked down. "If I tell you, I'll just frighten you…" she whispered. The boy grinned. "No you won't! I don't get scared easily!" a small smile formed on her lips. "I'm a Yuki-Onna."

He stared at her for a while, and she knew that he'll yell and run away like all the other kids who can see her. But then, he smiled at her. "I like your smile." He said. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke! What's yours?" he asked, extending out a hand to her. She blushed when he commented her, and slowly took his hand, but then, they weren't really able to touch, and she frowned at this. "Hey, don't frown! It doesn't suit you!" she pulled her hand back. "I'm not human, I can't touch you."

Sasuke just tilted his head a bit and smiled. "At least we can see each other." And that was a good enough reason for her. "Haruno Sakura." She chirped. And as soon as she said her name, the first fall of snow came, signaling that winter has come. "Suits you." He said, turning a bit red as he looked away to avoid her gaze. "Hey, wanna go play with me?" he asked, and she nodded enthusiastically as they decided to play hide and seek, the game that didn't require touching, just seeing.

* * *

"I found you!" Sakura said, laughing as she pointed at Sasuke who stepped out of his hiding place with a boyish grin. "Yeah, you did." 

"Sasuke!"

He looked up and saw his older brother looking around and calling his name. "I gotta go home…" he said, a bit depressed to end their game and to leave his new found friend. Sakura pouted and looked down. "Will I see you again?" she asked, hope filled in her voice. It was the first time she made a friend, a human none the less, and this human, who also has the gift to _see, _did not run away upon learning her true identity.

"Of course you will!" he said, smiling warmly at her. "Promise?" she asked. He nodded. "Promise!"

* * *

_12 years old…_

"Ha! Caught you again!" she said, grinning. Sasuke wiped the snow off of his hair, a scowl appearing on his face. "It's not fair that you get to hit me and I don't." she giggled and leaned closer to him with a grin while he looked back at her. "Sorry, it's just your luck." He shrugged and sat down on the snowy ground, looking up at the sky as the snow continued to fall.

"Let's play hide and seek then!" she suggested. He looked at her as she giggled, finding him cute with the way he turned to her. His eyes somehow captivated her, and she longed to even play with his hair if she could only touch him.

"Hey, Sakura..?"

"Hm?"

"What do you do when it's not winter?"

Sakura blinked and thought for a while, then smiled at him. "I wait for it to come."

"Yeah, but while doing so, what do you do?"

She blushed and sat down beside him, pulling her knees up as her white kimono, with flowers as the design, blended in with the snow. "I think of you…" and it was the first time he felt something foreign inside of him.

"What about you?" she asked. "What do you do when it's not winter?"

"I study."

"Study..?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I go to school and learn things."

"Like what?"

"Basic things, like talking, writing, drawing, math…" he continued to explain to her as she listened intently and grinned. "Can you teach me?" Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "But aren't you forbidden to learn the ways of a human?" she nodded but still smiled. "It doesn't matter; I won't let them know, heck, they don't even know I meet up with you."

"You mean, you're just escaping?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you every chance I get…"

* * *

_16 years old…_

"Wow… time sure flies, ne?" she asked as she smiled at him. He blushed at her radiance and looked away, trying to get rid of the red tint across his cheeks. "Hn." He responded. Sakura blinked. "What're you wearing?" she asked, pointing at his black gakuran, plus a navy blue scarf. "It's my uniform."

"Uniform?" she repeated. He gave a nod. "It's what students wear when they enter high school." She blinked and turned to her left. "What about those girls over there?" she asked. "They're not wearing the same uniform." He sighed. "It's because they're girls, and they wear girls' uniform."

"Oh," she looked back at the girls. "It must be nice to wear one of those…" she whispered, yet he heard it, and somehow, he could actually imagine her in his school's uniform for girls. "Hn, it may even look good on you." He said, having an image of her in a blue sailor uniform. She blushed a bit and looked down. "Y-you really think so?"

"Aa." He answered. "Hey, Sakura," she looked up at him. "Did you ever think of planting a cherry tree?" and he showed her the seeds of the tree. "Now that you've mentioned it, it must be fun." He smiled a bit, and she could feel her cheeks heat up. "So let's plant one, and have it as our own." He led her to the center of the park, checking if there was anyone around first before kneeling down on one knee to plant the seeds. "But isn't it going to grow cold?" Sasuke turned to her. "That's why I need you here, do you think you can..?" he trailed off when he saw her give an enthusiastic nod as she did a few movements with her hands. "There, this tree will last long, whether during a storm or during winter."

"That's good to hear." He said, finishing up and sat down, Sakura following suit. "Mm." she looked down and turned a bit red. "Consider it as my love for you…" he looked at her. "Huh?" she immediately shook her head and laughed nervously. "It's nothing!" he tilted his head a bit, blinking questioningly at her, wondering what she said. "Are you sure?" she nodded and looked away, unsure of why she suddenly felt warm inside when he did that gesture. _"He looks cute when he does that…" _she said, forever implanting the image of him tilting his head in her mind.

"So, what're you learning this time?"

"Algebra II, Biology-"

"Teach me?"

He smirked. "Sure."

* * *

He thought her the basics of the lesson, surprised that she actually found most of their lessons easy. They then shifted to another topic, which he felt uncomfortable to discuss: love. 

"You mean, you never had a girlfriend? Not even now?"

"Aa." he said. Sakura tilted her head this time. "Why? I mean, with your good looks-" he blushed at this. "-and smarts, and even skills, plus your fan girls whom you call annoying, you can get any girl you want!" he looked down, his eyes bearing sadness and sorrow in it. "Not _every _girl, at least, not the one I like…"

"Why is that?"

"Because… she's not-"

"Sasuke!"

"Damn it." He cursed, hearing his brother calling him. "Sorry, I gotta go." He stood up after she nodded, all the while wondering what he was trying to say. "Ne, will I see you again tomorrow?" she asked. He stopped, turned to her and smirked. "Of course you will." And he left.

* * *

_18 years old…_

"You're here early." She said, seeing him standing under the tree they planted two years ago, the place where they now considered as their spot and meeting placing. "I couldn't wait to see you," he said, not bothering to look away or even blush. Instead, he gazed at her intently, and she shyly looked away, her cheeks turning to the same shade of her hair. "I… missed you." He whispered. "It's been ten years since we became friends, on this very same day…" he continued. "And…"

"..?"

"I've been… thinking about it for a while…" he looked at the tree. "And I've realized that… I'm…"

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm in love with you." He said when he turned to her, at the same time the first fall of snow for the year fell. Her eyes widened as he held his gaze on her. She looked down, a small smile forming on her lips as he waited for what she has to say. "I am too…" she whispered. "Ever since you didn't mind when I told you I'm a Yuki-Onna." Her eyes felt watery as she moved to wipe them away. Sasuke watched as her tears turned to ice before they even rolled down to her cheeks. "I… I really want to spend my whole life with you, yet I can't, because I'll live for eternity, but you won't, and it would pain me when the day of your death arrives." Her shoulders shook, and for some strange reason, Sasuke forgot about her being a ghost, that he launched himself forward to pull her into his arms. Yet when his hands passed through her body, he felt his heart clench at the idea of not being able to touch her, to wipe her tears away, to hold her, to kiss her…

"Sasuke, please forget about me, we can never be together…" she said, wanting to cry yet couldn't. He looked down and closed his eyes. "No." he answered firmly, causing her to look up at him with shocked emerald orbs. "I can't and won't." he said again, opening his eyes to look at her. "It doesn't matter to me if I can't touch you or hold you, as long as I can see you, talk to you, be here with you, I'm happy and content."

"But… how can you have a family..? I can't bear you any children, unlike from what the myths you told me about Yuki-Onna giving birth to children or marrying a human. This is reality Sasuke, this isn't…" she trailed off, looking away from him, her long pink hair flowing with the winter wind. "I don't need to start a family because you _are _my 'family'!" she looked back at him, her eyes shocked once more from his words. She never expected this much loyalty or devotion from him. She thought that if she knocked some sense into him, which she already has, he would leave and forget about their love for each other. Instead, he still stayed, as if silently saying: "You love me and I love you, what else matters?!"

He didn't regret saying those words, and he wasn't even shocked at what he said. It came from his heart and mind, the words he told her were sincere, and she knew him for years, and she knew that he was always sincere and true to his words. "Sakura," he took a step forward. "I won't grow tired of saying it again and again, I love you."

"_Stop it…"_

"Even if I have to say it a thousand times I will."

"Please, stop it…" she whispered. "I feel the same way, but there's really nothing we can do!"

"Say you love me too…"

"I… I can't!"

"Just say it Sakura, even once I'd like to hear it come from you…" he pleaded, and she knew he never begs, until now that is. "I…" he took another step forward as she remained standing. "I…" he closed the four feet gap they had, and he was close enough to hug her, kiss her…

"I…"

So close that he would do anything, even kill himself, just to become a ghost like her, just to be able to hold her and kiss her, to show her how much he loves her.

"I love you…" she finally said, looking down, giving in to her emotions. "I love you…" she said again and slowly looked up at him with her face stained with frozen tears. "I love you so much that I want to break all the rules of a yuki-onna and be with you!"

Those words struck him, and he knew now just how equally they love each other. That made him even long more to be with her. Forever.

"I don't want to wait for another winter just to see you, I don't want to wait for the day you'll never be able to come back to see me again, I don't want to part with you, I just want to be with you, to stay with you, to love you." She continued pouring her heart out to him. Despite the knowledge of not being able to hold her- he still wrapped his arms around her, trying to at least feel her cold spirit touch him, as she too, attempted to feel him. "You have no idea how much I want to touch your face, to run my fingers on your hair, to be in your arms… to… kiss you…" she said, her voice slowly weakening as she felt hopeless.

"I love you." He said. "I love you… so much that it hurts me to accept the truth… the truth of not being able to feel you, but only to see you…"

"Sasuke-kun… I love you too… too much that I don't want you to leave… too much that I want to see you everyday…"

_Too much that it's breaking my heart to see you walk away…_

_So much that it's tearing me inside to realize that we can't be together forever…_

Yuki-Onna grow old too, but not too old to a point where they loose their beauty, unlike humans. But then, who cares if you truly love that person? And as myths tell, a spirit's love is eternal and unconditional, just like her love for him and vice versa. Yet…

"It's late…" she whispered.

"I know…" he answered.

"You should go…"

"I don't want to…"

"Sasuke… there are spirits out there who can kill you…"

"Let them be…" he pulled away a bit, staring deep into her eyes. "I don't care as long as I stay with you."

"But… you… can't…" she said slowly when their eyes slowly closed and their faces leaned. They knew they wouldn't be able to feel each other's lips, but what was wrong in trying? He felt his lips grow cold, and she felt hers grow warm. They could feel, but not entirely. They could just feel the wind.

"Haruno Sakura!"

They parted as both abruptly turned to an angry woman's voice. "Ka-san…" Sakura said, her voice sounding horrified at being caught with a human. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't know what to say. Her mother glared at them with such anger and hatred, as if she was up to no good, and indeed, she wasn't.

"You…" she said, facing Sasuke who stood still and remained calm, all the while stepping forward as if protecting or shielding Sakura. Such a gesture had her mother's eyes widened a bit until she glared again. "You must disappear from this world for having seen and know too many of our kind." She turned to Sakura. "And you should know better than to secretly meet with this boy." Sakura stepped forward this time. "But there's nothing I can do back home anyway! Winter is the only time I get to roam around! And Sasuke's the only one who has seen me, I swear!"

"Even though," she glared at the two teens. "He must not be spared." And she attempted to freeze him, but Sakura intervened. "No ka-san! I love him!" at this, her mother stopped, shocked beyond her wits as she stared at her daughter, letting what she just said echo in her mind. "You what..?" Sakura was again, shedding crystalline tears. "I love him ka-san, and I won't let you or anyone hurt him!" Her mother sighed in frustration but still kept her glare. "I will spare him, but in return, you can never meet him or see him ever again!" and before the two could even protest, her mother had created a snow storm, causing Sasuke to shield his eyes with his arm as Sakura felt her arm being pulled by her mother and before both knew it, they were separated, right under the first fall of snow for the year, right after they just confessed.

"Sakura…" he whispered, seeing nothing but the cherry tree they planted. "Sakura!!"

* * *

_23 years old…_

Five years…

Yet he kept coming back to the spot where they would meet, but he wasn't able to see her any more. He would always go back, before or after school, and sometimes, even at midnight. Despite the warnings that his mother said about ghosts or demons out at midnight, he still sneaked out in hopes of seeing her again. And like before, he still didn't have a girlfriend, and he never intended to have one, because he only has feelings for one girl...

Sakura.

* * *

Five painful years, she wasn't able to talk to him, and it made her weak for not bothering to practice her Yuki-Onna skills or even bother to feed on the victims that her mother had captured for her. She still sat by the window of an old abandoned shrine, the place where her kind resides when winter hasn't come, and there, her mother watches as Sakura continues to stare into space, not talking to anyone, not bothering to take notice of anyone. 

She couldn't bear to see her daughter like this, and the way Sasuke had stepped forward to protect Sakura from her kept playing in her mind. It reminded her of her own love, the boy that wasn't even spared by her own mother because she was too afraid to even defend him, her first love. Yet Sakura did not think twice of telling her that she loved that boy. _"What should I do..?" _she asked herself, kneeling down before a statue of their leader, the snow queen. _"Your highness, if I may request…" _she clasped her hands in a form of a prayer, her eyes shut in concentration. _"Please… for my daughter's happiness…"_

* * *

_24 years old…_

It hasn't snowed yet, but he still chose to return to the place where they would always meet. He passed by a lot of people, until he reached the place where they planted the cherry tree. _"I see you're still growing, healthy and alive." _He thought as a small smile appeared on his lips when he neared it. He stopped though, when he saw someone standing near the tree, wearing a very familiar kimono. _"Sakura..?" _he thought. He walked closer, still having second thoughts because Sakura usually keeps her hair down and not in a bun. When he was only three feet away from her, he noticed that she was hugging herself, and was shaking. "Sakura..?" she stiffened, and then slowly turned her head when she recognized the voice.

"Sasuke-kun…"

How he missed her voice, how he missed hearing her call him that, and how he missed seeing her, staring at her. "Sasuke-kun!" she cried out, and he was shocked when real tears fell from her eyes, and also when she tackled him to a hug. He was surprised to have felt a solid body touch his, felt _her _body against his. It was like a dream for them, but they knew it was reality, but then, he still couldn't believe it.

"Sakura…" he said again, lost for words as he stared at her when she pulled away, a smile on her face as she continued to cry tears of joy. "Finally…" she whispered. "I'm finally able to hug you…" she placed a hand on her cheek. "…touch you…" and slowly she leaned her face closer to his, her eyes automatically closing as her lips brushed against his for the first time. "…kiss you." She finished when she pulled away, their lips only half a centimeter apart.

Sasuke continued to stare at her with wide eyes, his arms were wrapped around her waist, and he absent-mindedly tightened his hold on her, afraid that she might disappear in a mist once he lets go. "How..?" he trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say. "My mother prayed to the queen of our kind, and she requested to turn me into a normal human being…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, except pull her closer to him and kiss her.

Action speaks louder than words anyway, and as if on cue, the first fall of snow fell on them.

"I love you…" he whispered when they parted, and again, he kissed her, immediately getting addicted to her taste. She pulled away this time, but only for a moment to say the same words. "I love you back…" and again, they closed the gap of their lips, not minding whether they would stay there for the whole winter night, just as long as they were together, as cliché as it may sound. And somehow, the cherry tree they planted just seemed more beautiful than before.

The first fall of snow could mean anything, but for them, it meant happiness for eternity.

_**THE END OF SUSH!**_

* * *

_A/N: Yep, you read right, this is the **LAST**_ _story of SUSH! Advance Merry Christmas to all! _


End file.
